Spolié
by Ysfrael
Summary: Deux Potter naquirent en ce jour prophétisé. L'un fut destiné à être le Survivant. L'autre fut oublié par le Monde Sorcier. Mais alors que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers approche, un étrange garçon est engagé pour protéger une belle jeune fille.
1. Prologue

**Spolié**

**Prologue**

Sébastien Delacour réprima avec grand-peine un frisson tandis qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux glacials et durs de son invité. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'émotion dans ces orbes émeraudes; ni amour, ni même haine. Absolument rien. Et pour un homme qui s'enorgueillissait de son habilité à savoir déchiffrer les masques les plus inexpressifs, c'était certes là un fait des plus déconcertants. Le Ministre de la Magie Français s'humecta les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait appeler dans mon bureau ? »

L'homme – non, le garçon, cligna des yeux à son endroit et son regard vide se focalisa sur lui. A Son plus grand dam, Sébastien se surprit à détourner son regard de celui, impassible de son interlocuteur. C'était comme contempler un vide sidéral aux températures glaciales propres à drainer toute la pièce de sa chaleur. Puis le garçon hocha la tête, et le Ministre relâcha un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

« Cela ne fait que quelques mois depuis mon investiture au Ministère de la Magie. » poursuivit Sébastien en subodorant que le silence de son invité était une exhortation à continuer, « et je me retrouve déjà calomnié par les ultra-conservateurs au sein même de mon parti. Je suis marié à une Vélane, voyez-vous, et les puristes du sang de notre gouvernement n'ont pas manqué de littéralement crier au scandale face à cet état de fait. Ils considèrent ma femme comme un hybride, pas même une humaine. Ainsi, voir un ministre élu au gouvernement dont l'une des principales motivations est de défendre les droits de son espèce leur est tout bonnement inacceptable. Ils ne peuvent pas me faire le moindre mal sur un plan politique, car les rumeurs lancées ne se résument qu'à cela. De simples rumeurs. Et fort heureusement, la population ne partage nullement ces points de vue bigots. Mais je crains pour ma famille. »

« Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu. » commenta le garçon. Cette fois-ci, Sébastien ne put réprimer son frisson. La voix était en tout point semblable au visage de son propriétaire, sans tonalité et dénuée de la moindre émotion.

« En effet. Je serai franc avec vous. Si Poudlard n'accueillait pas le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un évènement auquel ma fille ainée désire ardemment participer, vos services ne seraient pas requis. Je dispose d'une protection plus que suffisante ici en France, mais cette protection s'en trouverait fortement limitée si elle devait se rendre en Angleterre. »

« Il vous suffit simplement de convaincre votre fille de ne pas y aller. »

Sébastien eut un faible sourire à la suggestion de son invité.

« Mon ainée a hérité de l'opiniâtreté de sa mère, à un degré presque exact je dois dire, et j'ai bien peur que toute allusion que je serais amené à faire en ce sens ne soit accueillie avec…humeur. »

A cela, le garçon se borna à hausser les épaules et le silence reprit droit de cité.

« Oui, eh bien, » poursuivit Sébastien d'un air mal à l'aise, « J'ai pris connaissance de vos références, et je dois admettre que je suis impressionné. Mais je me trouve quelque peu curieux de savoir comment un sorcier de votre âge a pu être en mesure de stopper des criminels notoires connus pour leur emploi prodigue de la Magie Noire. »

« J'étais meilleur qu'eux. »

Sébastien laissa la phrase du garçon courir, espérant une explication plus fournie, mais il en fut bien vite pour ses frais. Le garçon se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux de son regard glacial, et le Ministre réalisa que ces quelques mots constituaient la seule forme d'explication qu'il allait être en droit d'obtenir.

« Je vois. » Sébastien marqua une pause avant d'en arriver à ce qu'il espérait être la dernière partie de la négociation. « Vous comprenez donc la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouve. Je me suis toujours enorgueilli d'être un homme à même de protéger sa famille, cependant compte tenu des ressources que les puristes de sang ont à leur disposition, je crains pour la sécurité de ma fille en dehors des frontières de la France. »

« L'Angleterre possède aussi ses propres puristes de sang. » lui répondit la voix atone. « J'ai eu affaire à eux par le passé. »

« Et vous avez sans nul doute été témoin de la violence dont ils sont capables lorsqu'ils laissent libre cours à leur bigoterie. »

Un autre hochement de tête.

« J'ai dans l'espoir, » déclara Sébastien en choisissant avec grand soin ses mots, « que nous puissions parvenir à un accord, un contrat si vous voulez, afin que vous assuriez la protection de ma fille durant son séjour à Poudlard jusqu'à son retour. Bien entendu, vous serez récompensé de vos efforts par un paiement substantiel en provenance de mes propres comptes. »

« Qu'en est-il de la société ? » Le Ministre ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de l'intelligence du garçon. « Ne vous blâmeront-ils pas pour votre choix de garde du corps ? Ils sont connus pour être d'humeur changeante après tout. »

« Je serais plus qu'heureux d'endurer les récriminations de l'opinion publique si cela signifie d'assurer la sécurité de ma famille. »

« Alors vous êtes un meilleur père que bien d'autres. » Une marque de respect, la première depuis que la conversation avait commencé, et Sébastien se prit à espérer de pouvoir arriver à un accord.

« Cependant, » la voix du garçon avait pris le ton sec de quelqu'un traitant affaires. « Je dois vous apposer une certaine condition avant que je ne décide d'accepter le contrat. »

« L'argent que je peux vous donner au moment de l'acceptation-»

Son invité leva une main pour le stopper. Sébastien se trouva offusqué par l'impudence du garçon tout en respectant en même temps son courage. Il était le Ministre de la Magie de la France, avec le pouvoir de toute une communauté magique au bout de ses doigts, et le garçon était en train de lui parler comme s'il était son égal. Sébastien se permit un sourire intérieur. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait parlé de cette manière, sorcier ou pas, il aurait mis cela sur le compte de l'arrogance. Mais dans ce cas-ci, l'attitude du garçon n'irradiait non pas de supériorité, mais plutôt de confiance. Comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'arrêter. Une qualité digne d'admiration en effet.

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. J'accepterai le paiement lorsque ma tâche sera accomplie à la satisfaction de mon contractant. Ce que je requiers de vous, Monsieur le Ministre, est une promesse. »

Sébastien déglutit difficilement.

« Quel genre de promesse ? »

Pour la première fois, le garçon sourit; un sourire glacial et cruel qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« La promesse de me laisser user de tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour détruire ceux qui tenteront d'attenter à l'honneur de votre fille. »

* * *

**Notes:**

**Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Meilleurs vœux à tous ! Que cette année soit prolifique et soit source de beaucoup de bonheur à chacun d'entre vous.**

Bon j'avoue, le 'prolifique' c'était plus pour moi ! xD. 2012 n'a pas été terrible côté publications je dois bien l'avouer, aussi on va essayer de se rattraper en 2013.

Alors je sais ce que vous allez dire : 'Encore une autre histoire ? Et Une nouvelle vie, et Naissance d'un Mage ? Et toutes ces autres histoires dont nous attendons la suite depuis des lustres ?' Ce à quoi je répondrai avec un flegme digne de Sherlock Holmes : 'Pitié ne me tuez pas !'

Blagues à part, la raison des nouvelles publications de cette semaine (oui oui je dis bien cette semaine) , se trouve dans le fait que j'ai perdu beaucoup d'histoires non publiées lorsque mon ordi a décidé de me lâcher traîtreusement en Septembre dernier. Et j'ai beaucoup regretté de ne pas les avoir publiées même si elles étaient incomplètes vu que cela m'aurait fait une sauvegarde de secours.

Je suis présentement en train de récupérer les données perdues et comme j'ai bien compris la leçon, j'ai décidé de publier certaines des histoires récupérées pour ne plus avoir à rien regretter par la suite. Donc vu qu'elles sont déjà écrites, leur publication ne devrait pas retarder mon travail sur vos histoires préférées.

En bref, les nouvelles histoires de cette semaine :

**Spolié** : une autre histoire de type faux Survivant où Harry est abandonné par ses parents au bénéfice de son frère. Cette histoire est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise ultra populaire _Deprived _dont l'auteur The Crimson Lord m'a confié les droits de publications en français pour l'occasion (d'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai pas publiée plus tôt celle-là !)_._ Elle se démarque des nombreuses autres fictions de ce type par une originalité certaine à la fois dans le style d'écriture et dans le scénario arrosé d'un zeste de philosophie qui magnifie le tout superbement. Enfin je vous laisserai le soin de vous faire votre idée ^^

**L'art de la guérison :** Sorte de spin-off _d'Espoir_. Que se serait-il passé si la Guerre contre Voldemort avait demandé un plus lourd tribu à Harry et ses proches ? Que se serait-il passé si au lieu d'un simple Harry morose à cause de sa célébrité nous avions un Harry totalement dévasté par la guerre et la perte de la femme qu'il aime ? Que se serait-il passé si au lieu du poste de Professeur de Vol , c'était celui de Défense qui lui était confié à Beauxbâtons ? Et pourtant malgré toutes ces différences, une seule chose reste inchangée. La présence d'une certaine petite Vélane dévouée à Harry et dont l'amour réussira à guérir ce dernier et à lui redonner goût à la vie.


	2. Boy meets girl

**Spolié**

**Chapitre 1 : Boy meets Girl**

Fleur Delacour fulminait. La sorcière aux cheveux blonds éclatants parcourait les corridors du manoir familial d'un pas rageur, son aura de Vélane irradiant visiblement autour d'elle en réponse à la colère de sa propriétaire. La dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère les avait toutes les deux exténuées mentalement, et Fleur avait quitté la pièce en claquant violemment la porte quand il devint évident que toutes deux étaient fermement décidées à rester campées sur leur position.

La femme d'âge mûr avait osé suggérer qu'elle restât à la maison pour l'année scolaire à venir, et Fleur n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir exactement le fond de sa pensée concernant cette lumineuse idée.

Rester à la maison alors que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait prendre place ? Ha ! Aucune chance. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas. Elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait besoin de l'emporter afin que ses camarades de classe, ses amis, ses professeurs, tout le monde pussent se rendre compte que ce n'était pas seulement la Vélane qui constituait Fleur Delacour, mais aussi d'autres choses. La force. L'intelligence. Le charisme. Fleur en avait à revendre, mais si peu de personnes se donnaient la peine de regarder au-delà de son visage. Elle avait besoin de prouver à ces personnes que son héritage seul ne saurait la définir complètement.

Car Fleur désirait sortir avec des garçons dont les yeux ne devenaient pas vitreux à sa vue et dont la langue ne se perdait pas à chaque fois qu'elle leur adressait la parole. Elle désirait des amis qui ne se rallieraient pas à elle en vertu de sa seule beauté Vélane. Elle désirait une vie basée sur ses mérites en tant qu'individu et non pas sur son apparence de poupée de cire.

Fleur entra dans la chambre d'ami tel un ouragan, sa colère exudant toujours de sa personne en violentes vagues d'aura Vélane.

Elle était consciente du danger. Sa mère avait soutenu le contraire, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. L'élection de Sébastien au poste de Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas été une surprise pour la famille. L'honneur et les valeurs morales qu'il possédait et qui avaient tant séduit Apolline avaient prouvé être des qualités plus qu'appréciables sur la scène politique. La population l'adorait. Mais c'était un sentiment qui était loin d'être partagé par les sang-purs du pays, et lorsqu'une portion du Manoir Delacour avait explosé il y avait de cela pas même trois semaines, les premiers soupçons s'étaient reportés sur eux.

Or pas la moindre preuve n'avait été découverte. Tout ce qui n'avait pas été réduit en cendres du fait de la déflagration avait tout simplement mystérieusement disparu, aussi le Ministère Français n'avait-il rien pu faire d'autre que de prévenir la communauté magique dans son ensemble que les actes de terrorisme ne seraient en aucun cas tolérés par le gouvernement.

Fleur était consciente qu'en tant que membre de la famille, elle était une cible pour les ennemis politiques de son père, mais cela importerait peu une fois à Poudlard. L'antique école de sorcellerie était le château le mieux protégé de toute l'Europe, et les cohues d'Aurors que le Ministre Fudge s'était fait fort d'assigner à la sécurité des invités seraient à même de dissuader tout assassin potentiel. Fleur en était certaine. Ses parents s'inquiétaient pour rien, et à cause de cela, son unique chance de prouver au monde entier qu'elle n'était pas juste une quelconque jolie fille seulement bonne à émerveiller les badauds était en train de lui échapper.

Elle en était là de ses ruminations quand la porte de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrit avec hésitation, et son père entra en affichant une mine légèrement nerveuse. Sans perdre de vaines secondes en hésitation, Fleur s'avança à grandes enjambées vers l'homme, prête à avoir de nouveau droit à une discussion interminable.

« Ma petite fleur, » sourit Sébastien, « pourquoi donc ce visage si triste ? »

« Maman a décidé d'être intransigeante concernant ma sentence de réclusion ferme pour cette année scolaire. » Son père grimaça lorque le terme 'réclusion' fut prononcé et son sourire se fit hésitant. « J'espère que tu finiras par entendre raison, Papa, et que tu me laisseras participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Argumenter avec une Vélane dont l'opinion est déjà faite, c'est inviter en son endroit une cuisante défaite. » cita Sébastien en soupirant d'un air effectivement défait, et Fleur se prit alors à espérer. « Cela me vaudra le plus grand mécontentement d'Apolline, mais je t'autoriserai à te rendre à Poudlard cet Automne. »

Fleur poussa un cri de joie et jeta ses bras autour de son père sous le coup de l'euphorie. Sébastien étreignit instinctivement sa fille contre sa poitrine avant de la relâcher, tous deux affichant des visages radieux.

« J'ai cependant une condition. » commença Sébastien et à ces mots le sourire de Fleur se flêtrit légèrement. « Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois amener avec toi à Poudlard. »

Le sourire disparut complètement.

« Est-ce que c'est un garde du corps ? »

Sébastien toussota soudainement et afficha une expression nerveuse.

« Pas du tout, ma petite fleur des champs. C'est un neveu à moi, provenant d'une famille éloignée, et qui est venu étudier en France. Il rêve de visiter l'Angleterre et le Tournoi s'est révélé être une opportunité unique pour lui. »

« Je pensais que la plupart des membres de ta famille étendue n'était plus dans tes bonnes grâces. » déclara lentement Fleur en arquant un sourcil de suspicion.

« Ah, hum, eh bien, il vient d'une partie de la famille avec laquelle je suis resté en bons termes. » Sébastien se trémoussa avec inconfort ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa fille. « Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici à présent. Sois gentillle avec lui s'il-te-plaît, ma petite fleur. »

Son père fit prestement un pas de côté pour révéler derrière lui un garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.

* * *

Battement de paupières.

Une pause.

Un autre battement de paupières.

Bon sang. Cette habitude survient toujours au pire des moments. J'avise une main offerte devant moi. Je la saisis et en baise le dos. Une salutation standard pour les clients féminins.

« Veuillez m'excuser. » m'entends-je dire. « Un vieux trait de famille. Il semble que nous ayons tendance à perdre notre concentration aux moments les plus inopportuns. »

La froideur dans le regard de la fille s'estompe, remplacée par une lueur d'intérêt.

« Ze n'est rien. » Son accent est fort, mais étrangement attirant.

« Ah, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit quelque chose lorsque je me rends coupable d'offenser une si belle lady. » ses joues se tintent de rouge. « Peut-être pourrions-nous converser en français ? »

« Vous parlez Français ? »

J'ignore le doute qui transpire de sa voix et je suis sur le point de répondre lorsque Sébastien le fait pour moi.

« Bayard est polyglotte. Il connaît beaucoup de langues, et les maîtrise toutes à la perfection. »

J'incline ma tête en direction du Ministre. Il semble presque desespéré de faire en sorte que sa fille ait une bonne impression de moi. Un homme de famille. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que je peux respecter.

« Bayard est un prénom plutôt curieux. » répond Fleur à son père en français, bien que son regard soit toujours porté sur moi.

« En ce cas il vous faudra vous entretenir avec mon père et ma mère à ce sujet. » l'aisance que je démontre à parler sa langue semble la surprendre.

« Il semble à présent que ce soit moi qui vous ai offensé. » me sourit-elle.

« Pas le moins du monde, Mademoiselle Delacour. »

« Il semblerait que vous vous entendiez à merveille tous les deux. » se réjouit Sébastien, mais sa posture transpire de nervosité et d'anxiété. « Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter pour aller m'occuper de ma femme. » le Français se dirige vers la porte et en me dépassat se retourne vers moi. « Je vous verrai au dîner Bayard. »

Je le regarde disparaître à ma vue en empruntant un couloir tout en criant « Apolline ! Apolline! » à pleins poumons.

Je retourne mon attention vers la fille que je suis censé protéger, et je m'aperçois qu'elle m'observe avec une expresion calculatrice. Et c'est avec un regard innocent que Fleur pose une main sur mon bras.

« Venez Bayard, je vais vous faire visiter le manoir si vous le voulez. »

« Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner… »

« Je vous en prie, Bayard. » son sourire se fait prédateur. « Ce sera un véritable plaisir. »

* * *

_Des yeux verts glaciaux. Qui la toisent. Qui l'accusent. Un petit doigt pointé vers elle. Exigeant une réponse._

_« Pourquoi ? » lui demande le garçon aux cheveux noirs désordonnés et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_« Harry ! Harry ! Je peux t'expliquer-» _

_« Pourquoi ? » demande à nouveau le garçon, et elle peut apercevoir la douleur de la trahison gravée sur ses traits._

_« Harry ! Reviens vers nous ! Je t'en prie ! Je-»_

_« Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi aimer Adam plus que moi ? »_

_« Nous n'en avions pas l'intention ! Je peux expliquer Harry ! S'il-te-plaît reviens ! »_

_Sans un mot, le garçon se retourne et s'éloigne , disparaissant dans la brume. _

Lily Potter se releva violemment de son lit, des larmes ruissellant de ses yeux. Le même rêve. Encore et toujours.

Avec un trémolo dans la voix, le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus quitta son lit, et chancela jusqu'à son bureau. Ignorant les imposants grimoires qui gisaient de façon désordonnée sur la table, elle s'effondra sur le fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Harry aurait eu quatorze ans cette année. Un brillant et enthousiaste garçon s'épanouissant en un homme généreux et empreint de noblesse.

La culpabilité arriva. Accablante. Destructrice. Telle un raz-de-marée impitoyable.

Lily aggripa douloureusement sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se remémorait son fils et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Une petite silhouette fluette avec de grands yeux emplis d'amour. Ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui refusaient catégoriquement d'être dressés en une coiffure nette. La façon silencieuse dont il aimait à observer les choses. Et le sourire triste qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se détournait de lui pour aller s'occuper d'Adam.

Essuyant faiblement ses larmes, Lily se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea en titubant vers la porte. Elle irait parler à Albus. Il l'écouterait. Elle savait pertinemment que cela n'allégerait nullement sa conscience, mais une conversation avec Dumbledore calmerait au moins son esprit troublé.

* * *

J'avise sa main s'approchant doucement de sa baguette. Le léger raidissement de ses épaules. Un changement de rythme presque inperciptible. Mes doigts se mettent à effleurer ma propre baguette. Non, voilà qui serait malvenu. Je ne peux pas jeter de sort à la cliente que je suis supposé protéger.

Aussi ne suis-je nullement surpris de sentir la baguette de Fleur contre mon menton.

Un battement de paupières.

Une pause.

Un autre battement de paupières.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là parce que vous êtes un parent éloigné. » la tirade de Fleur m'oblige à me concentrer. « Beaucoup des parents de mon père l'ont renié quand il s'est marié à ma mère. Mon père est un homme fier, et il n'accepterait jamais leurs excuses après s'être vu trahi par eux. »

Trahi. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ce mot signifie vraiment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas non plus être son ami. L'attaque survenue à notre manoir l'a rendu méfiant de tout le monde. Il ne vous aurait pas invité ici sans raison valable. »

La fille est intelligente. Un peu lente au niveau duel, cependant. La prise qu'elle exerce sur sa baguette est bien trop légère et les gestes qu'elle exécute avec cette dernière, bien trop malhabiles.

« Alors cela nous amène a deux conclusions, Monsieur Bayard. »

« Quelles sont-elles? » demandé-je, en observant avec intérêt mes alentours. Des photos de familles et des bustes aux aspects revêches. Des statues aussi.

« Regardez-moi quand que je vous parle ! » me somme Fleur avec hauteur.

« Je suis toute ouïe. » dis-je en m'approchant de la photographie de deux adultes radieux. « Vos parents ? Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, je présume ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de mes parents ! Nous sommes en train de parler de vous ! » Je suis amusé par l'expression décontenancée de son visage. Toujours prendre son adversaire au dépourvu.

« Et qui y a-t-il à dire à mon sujet ? »

« Je ne vous trouve pas digne de confiance ! » gronde-t-elle.

« Vingt-quatre centimètres. Bois de rosier. Un cheveu de Vélane pour noyau. »

« Quoi ? » Fleur cligne des yeux d'un air interdit suite à mon commentaire soudain.

« Votre baguette. »

« Comment avez-vou su- » commence-t-elle avant de me voir faire tournoyer entre mes doigts un instrument qui lui semble très familier. Un autre regard vers sa main lui révèle que sa baguette n'y est en effet plus. Ses yeux se rétrecissent dangereusement en deux fentes furieuses. Je lui présente sa baguette afin de la lui rendre, le manche pointé vers elle.

« Un homme ne méritant pas votre confiance vous rendrait-il votre baguette ? »

« Je suppose que la voie normale de communication ne fonctionnera pas avec vous, Monsieur Bayard. » déclare Fleur avec un regard noir en arrachant violemment sa baguette de la paume de ma main.

« Mes lèvres sont scellées, mademoiselle. »

« Alors je vais devoir recourir à d'autres moyens. »

Après une demi-seconde passée à m'interroger sur le sens de ses propos, son Charme de Vélane me frappe de plein fouet. Ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses grands yeux bleus emplis de promesses de plaisirs tentateurs. Le léger enflement de ses seins. Je sens ses doigts délicats effleurer ma joue. Un frisson parcourt mon épine.

« Vous allez tout me dire. » reprend-elle en employant de nouveau l'Anglais, son accent travaillant magnifiquement de concert avec son Charme, « Tout me dire à votre zujet. »

Ses lèvres paraissent irrésistibles d'aussi près.

« Mon nom est Bayard. » commencé-je et Fleur opine du chef en guise d'encouragement. « Et je crois que nous manquerons sans nul doute le dîner si nous continuons plus avant sur le sujet. »

Elle semble stupéfaite. J'échappe à son étreinte, avant de me retourner pour la regarder.

« Y allons-nous ? »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir en regardant son Professeur d'Etude des Moldus quitter son bureau. Le vieux directeur s'adossa avec lassitude contre son fauteuil et entremêla ses longs doigts fins. Les cauchemars qui hantaient Lily Potter faisaient parti de ces choses qui la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était une chose qu'aucune Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves ne pourrait guérir. La magie était certes un remède à la plupart des maux d'ordre mental, mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien contre la culpabilité. Et la culpabilité règnait en maître dans les cœurs de la famille Potter.

Albus secoua tristement sa tête.

Il avait été le premier à découvrir l'absence de Harry, et ce seul fait avait été suffisant pour entâcher durant de longues années la relation qu'entretenait le Directeur de Poudlard et les Potter. La simple pensée qu'une famille pût en tout acquis de conscience se pâmer devant un enfant tout en ignorant complètement un autre avait suffi à attiser les flammes vivaces d'un courroux sans précédent chez le vénérable sorcier.

Il se souvenait être entré dans le Cottage des Potter et avoir aperçu Lily et James exultant de la toute première manifestation de magie accidentelle d'Adam. Il y eut force rodomontade de la part du jeune couple, et Albus n'avait pas manqué de les féliciter comme il se devait. Puis il s'était enquis au sujet de Harry et son cœur s'était glacé face aux regards vides qu'il avait reçus en retour.

Harry avait toujours été là. Toujours près de sa famille, à regarder Adam avec envie tandis que ce dernier recevait l'attention qui lui revenait à moitié de droit. Dumbledore avait tenté de prévenir les Potter quant aux dangers que finir par s'aliéner leur autre fils par leur comportement amènerait, mais ses avertissements étaient tombés dans l'oreille de deux sourds. Alors que les enfants grandissaient, Albus avait pris sur lui de parler à Hary à chaque fois qu'il visitait les Potter, et il avait découvert à son plus grand ravissement que le jeune garçon possédait à la fois un esprit vif et une sagesse au-delà de son âge. Harry avait chéri de tout son cœur ces moments que le vieux sorcier passait avec lui, et Albus s'était bien vite mis à l'aimer de cet amour qu'un grand-père a pour son petit-fils.

Hélas, l'amour d'un grand-père ne pouvait pas remplacer celui d'un parent, et en ce jours fatidique, lorsque Dumbledore, faisant fi de son âge avancé et des protestations de son corps, s'était précipité dans les escaliers animé d'une inquiétude grandissante, il avait découvert la chambre de Harry douloureusement vide.

Huit ans. Huit années durant lesquelles Lily et James avaient traité Harry comme un banal objet de leur quotidien, et huit années durant lesquelles il s'était vu spolié de tout amour. Huit années qui avaient finalement chassé le garçon de chez lui.

Albus porta une main trémulante à son front tandis que des larmes menaçaient de se former aux coins de ses yeux. C'était partiellement de sa faute, il le savait. S'il n'avait pas annoncé qu' Adam était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, cela ne se serait jamais produit, et Harry serait toujours avec sa famille, à partager l'attention parentale avec son frère. Dumbledore s'interrogeait parfois : si Harry avait été marqué par Voldemort, Adam aurait-il pareillement été poussé à la fuite ? Il en doutait fort. Harry n'aurait jamais laissé ses parents négliger ainsi son frère.

Les Potter avaient été devastés. Anéantis. Mentalement comme physiquement. James avait paru prendre des années tandis que les semaines s'égrenaient sans qu'ils pussent trouver Harry. Lily se recroquevilla sur elle-même et perdit son lustre brillant et joyeux qu'elle possédait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Adam était devenu indifférent à toute forme d'attention ainsi que maussade en l'absence de son frère.

Dumbledore était peiné qui leur eût fallu tout ce temps pour qu'ils realisâssent à quel point Harry comptait dans leur vie. La célèbrité que leur conférait le fait d'être les parents du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu leur était monté à la tête et ce ne fut que lorsque leur fils fût perdu que le sens commun leur revint.

Sirius et Rémus avaient été les premiers à pardonner. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de la famille, et les parrains des deux enfants Potter. La perte de Harry les avait beaucoup touché, et Dumbledore avait soupçonné qu'entre les deux rejetons Potter, ils avaient nourri une préférence pour Harry. Mais les Potter souffraient, alors Sirius et Rémus étaient venus apporter tout le soutien et toute l'aide qu'ils étaient en mesure de leur donner en pareil cas.

Quelques jours plus tard, les Weasley s'étaient rendus chez les Potter par voie de Cheminette. Arthur avait mis James au tapis d'un vicieux coup de poing au nez. Molly n'était pas demeurée en reste et avait giflé Lily. Puis Arthur avait aidé James à se relever et Molly avait enlacé Lily dans une traditionnelle étreinte Weasley. Tous deux avaient exprimé leur révulsion quant à la maltraitance dont Harry avait souffert avant de se déclarer prêts à pardonner. Les deux familles avaient discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et ils s'étaient quittés plus grands amis que jamais.

Mais c'était là le comportement des plus proches amis, et cela exigea des années avant que les Potter ne reçoivent pareilles sentiments de la part de leurs autres connaissances. Frank et Alice Londubat avaient été les plus longs à renouer leur amitié. Ils aimaient plus que tout au monde leur propre enfant et étaient férocement protecteurs à son égard. De leur avis, négliger un enfant était rien de moins qu'un sacrilège. Ce fut seulement après que James eut entraîné Frank hors de son bureau pour une discussion à cœur ouvert que les Londubat entreprirent le délicat processus de réconciliation avec les Potter.

Puis il y eut ceux qui refusèrent de pardonner. Ceux qui refusèrent d'être encore amis avec des personnes qui s'étaient rendues coupables d'un pareil blasphème. Minerva McGonagall avait été de ceux là. Et depuis, toutes les réunions du Corps Enseignants qu'organisait Dumbledore se déroulaient dans une atmosphère tendue, suscitée et alimentée par les regards torves et les propos polaires que la Vice-Directrice de Poudlard adressait à son Professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

Dumbledore se fit violence pour chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit las. Le premier jour d'école de l'année se profilait dans quelques jours, et avec la réinstauration du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait beaucoup de travail sur lequel se pencher.

En soupirant encore, le vieux Directeur adressa une prière à la déité, quelle qu'elle soit, qui veillait sur Harry Potter, avant de retourner à l'étude des documents que ses Directeurs de Maison lui avaient soumis.

* * *

« Je crois qu'elle sait. » déclara Sébastien d'un ton morose.

Le garçon, nommé à présent Bayard, lui adresse un regard insondable.

« Ai-je été mauvais à ce point ? » soupira l'homme plus âgé.

« Mauvais dans quel domaine ? » interrogea calmement Bayard, en faisant les cent pas dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

« Mauvais pour ce qui est de dissimuler des choses à ma famille. »

« Cela dépend. Voulez-vous que je mente ou que je dise la vérité ? » Le garçon s'était arrêté et était en train d'inspecter une étagère pleine de vieux grimoires arcaniques. Il saisit l'un d'entre eux et se mit à le feuilleter avec soin.

« Et si je désirais que vous mentiez ? »

« Alors je dirais que vos tentatives vouées à tromper votre fille pour son propre bien se sont avérées des plus fructueuses vu qu' elle pense réellement que je suis votre neveu. J'ajouterai aussi qu'elle ne conçoit aucune suspicion à nos endroits et que par voie de conséquence elle se rendra à Poudlard convaincue que son père est le meilleur des hommes qui soient. »

Sébastien renifla.

« Et si je désirais la vérité ? »

« Une bien piètre performance, j'en ai bien peur. »

L'ombre d'un sourire sembla s'installer sur le visage du Ministre de la Magie Français. Puis il disparut, laissant place à une mine inquiète.

« Pensez-vous que Fleur me détestera ? Pour lui avoir menti ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, et replaça le volume à sa place dans l'étagère.

« Elle est votre fille. »

C'était une phrase toute simple, mais étrangement, cela remit du baume au cœur de Sébastien. Le Ministre de la Magie se rengonça dans son fauteuil et observa Bayard tandis que ce dernier se remettait à faire les cent pas.

« Ma famille a été tout proprement enchantée de votre présence ce soir. » commenta Sébastien en changeant de sujet pour ce qu'il espérait être un sujet plus léger. « Tout particulièrement Gabrielle. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis fort longtemps. »

Le garçon haussa de nouveau les épaules, laissant l'homme poursuivre.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Appolline s'est également aisément entichée de vous. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus est le comportement de Fleur. Elle n'a pas cessé de vous regarder tout le long du dîner. D'un air scrutateur, si je puis dire à défaut d'un terme plus approprié. »

« La visite dont elle m'a fait bénéficié s'est avérée être des plus intéressantes pour chacun d'entre nous. » Bayard nota l'expression alarmée de Sébastien, et esquissa un léger sourire. « Détendez-vous, Monsieur le Ministre. Vous êtes mon contractant et elle est ma cliente. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Très professionnel à ce que je vois. » commenta Sébastien.

« Si je ne l'étais pas, vous ne m'auriez pas engagé. »

« En effet, en effet. » répondit l'homme d'un ton songeur. « Mais le rôle que vous avez joué devant ma famille était si convainquant que c'en était troublant…si tant est que vous jouiez réellement un rôle. »

« C'était le cas. » confirma Bayard sans la moindre once d'émotion. « Mon travail se trouve grandement facilité si les clients que je protège ont une opinion favorable de moi. Ils ne se doutent jamais-»

« Ils ne se doutent jamais qu'au fond, vous êtes une coquille vide dépourvue du moindre sentiment. » supputa Sébastien. Le garçon le fixa du regard de ces yeux verts lugubres, et le Ministre craignit d'avoir dépassé les limites.

« Je suis désolé-» commença Sébastien, mais Bayard secoua légèrement sa tête. Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés et Sébastien crut pendant un instant avoir décelé la trace légère d'une cicatrice en forme de zigzag.

« Vous avez raison. Comme certains de mes clients se plaisent à le dire au terme de leur contrat, » le sourire vicieux fit son retour, bien plus glacial que le gel hivernal, « je suis un véritable monstre. »

* * *

**Note** : Voilà voilà, vous avez eu l'explication du pourquoi du titre de cette histoire. Spolié donc comme dans spolié de tout amour. Ou privé de tout amour, c'est selon. Personnellement je trouve que spolié ça fait quand même plus classe, si je puis me permettre de qualifier ainsi les souffrances de Harry. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas ! Ma dernière raison pour laquelle j'ai choisie spolié au lieu de privé d'amour…eh bien vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres !

A demain pour la suite !

Ysfrael


	3. Beauxbâtons

**Spolié**

**Chapitre 2 : Beauxbâtons**

« Qui est donc ton nouveau compagnon ? » Fleur jeta un regard irrité à son amie.

« Un cousin éloigné. Un cousin dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler auparavant. »

Claire hocha la tête d'un air entendu et pressa la cadence pour régler son pas sur celui de la Vélane.

« Je ne savais pas que ton père avait pour habitude d'engager des adolescents comme garde du corps. » La sorcière aux cheveux bruns se retourna une nouvelle fois pour observer le garçon en question. « Bien que je doive avouer qu'il est plaisant à regarder. » Claire fit remuer ses sourcils d'un geste plein de sous-entendus. « As-tu essayé le Charme sur lui ? »

« Oui. » lâcha Fleur d'un ton cassant. « Et il était immunisé. » Ce fut seulement une douzaine de pas plus loin que Fleur réalisa que Claire ne lui emboîtait plus le pas. Elle se retourna pour voir son amie la fixer du regard d'un air pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne vois-tu pas ? » s'exclama Claire avec effusion en accourant vers elle. « Tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui n'est pas affecté par ton Charme ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours désiré ? Et en plus c'est ton garde du corps ! Oooh, c'est comme dans un de ses feuilletons moldus que je regarde ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi Fleur ! »

Fleur poussa un long soupir et secoua sa tête.

« Tu es impossible Claire. Il est bien plus jeune que moi. C'est juste un petit garçon. Qui plus est je n'ai pas encore eu la confirmation qu'il soit réellement mon garde du corps. »

« Encore mieux ! Tu sais, c'est toujours ce genre de garde du corps discret qui finit par avoir la fille à la fin. Il va te séduire par son dévouement stoïque, et puis il y aura une grande scène de combat dans laquelle il sera tout ensanglanté, et tu devras te précipiter à son chevet pour l'aider à se soigner et là il regardera dans tes yeux et y décèlera le véritable amour et tous les deux vous vivrez heureux pour l'éternité et aurez beaucoup d'enfants ! »

Fleur cligna des yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parvenue à mettre tout ça dans une seule phrase, Claire. »

Claire se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant.

« Je doute, cependant, » poursuivit Fleur, « que ton interprétation des évènements futurs s'appliquera à mon cas. Je le répète, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Il peut combattre le Charme, et alors quoi ? Il y en aura d'autres qui en seront aussi capables en temps voulu. »

« L'âge n'est pas un problème en amour ! » se récria Claire d'un ton indigné. « Peu importe qu'il soit plus jeune de quelques années. Lorsque vous vieillirez tous les deux ensemble, est-ce que son âge aura une quelconque importance alors ? »

Fleur pinça ses lèvres.

« Je ne le connais pas, Claire. Ce n'est qu'un étranger. Quelqu'un que mon père voulait que je rencontre. Restons-en là. »

Claire soupira.

« Très bien, Fleur. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu rates. Le garçon est séduisant à sa propre façon, et je suis certaine qu'il y aura beaucoup de filles qui lui courront après avant même la fin du mois. »

« S'il batifole avec autant de filles, alors je saurais qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'il me faut. » déclara Fleur d'un ton final, coupant ainsi court à la discussion.

Les deux amies se mirent alors à deviser d'autres choses tandis qu'elles empruntaient le chemin au paysage magnifique menant à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

S'il est une chose que les Français prisent plus que toute autre, c'est bien la beauté, et Beauxbâtons est assurément une preuve indéniable de ce fait. Le palais ne partage en rien l'atmosphère austère des autres écoles de magie Européennes avec son architecture fine et le paysage chatoyant qui encadre sa bâtisse. Le chemin que j'emprunte est une longue allée sinueuse aux imposantes dimensions conduisant aux portes d'entrée du Château, et je mentirais si je disais que la vue qui s'offre à moi n'était pas à couper le souffle.

Fleur marche devant moi en compagnie de son amie, devisant amicalement le long du chemin.

Battement de paupières.

Une pause.

Un autre battement de paupières.

Une main gigantesque enveloppe mon épaule et me tire de ma rêverie. L'instinct engrainé en moi m'incitant à faire volte-face et à dégainer ma baguette s'éveille brusquement. Je me fais violence pour le réprimer. Au lieu de ça, je me contente de tourner la tête et lever mes yeux.

« Madame Maxime. » dis-je d'un ton cordial.

La Directrice de Beauxbâtons baisse le regard vers moi d'une façon impérieuse et m'écarte du groupe d'élèves en marche vers le château. Je n'émets aucune protestation à cela. La force de la poigne qui agrippe mon épaule dissuade toute pensée belligérante.

« Il est inhabituel, » commence Madame Maxime, « qu'un élève étranger soit accepté à Beauxbâtons. Nous sommes une institution qui répond aux besoins académiques des plus brillants jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes que la France ait à offrir. Or vous n'appartenez de toute évidence à aucune de ces deux catégories. »

Je garde le silence durant notre marche, et nous nous retrouvons bien vite sous l'ombre d'une tonnelle située bien hors de portée des élèves.

« Aussi vous pouvez imaginer quelle a été ma surprise, lorsque j'ai reçu il y a trois jours une lettre de Sébastien frappée ni plus ni moins que du sceau d'approbation Ministérielle me demandant d'accepter le transfert d'un jeune sorcier nommé Bayard. Sébastien n'eût-il pas été un de mes plus proches amis que cette demande aurait été refusée. »

« Eh bien Madame, » réponds-je, « je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté. »

« La vérité, Monsieur Bayard. » me somme-t-elle en ignorant mes remerciements. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Sébastien s'est trouvé aussi empressé de s'assurer votre inscription à Beauxbâtons. »

Dans certaines circonstances, mentir se trouve être la chose la plus avantageuse pour le client et le contractant. Ce n'est pas le cas ici.

« L'attaque du Manoir Delacour. » annoncé-je simplement.

Les yeux de Madame Maxime s'écarquillent à cette réponse, avant de se rétrécir presque immédiatement après.

« Et il a engagé un simple garçon pour protéger sa fille ? »

« Les apparences peuvent s'avérer trompeuses Madame. »

« En effet. » déclare la Directrice en me scrutant du regard. « Mais je n'en garde pas moins mes doutes. »

« Avez-vous confiance en Sébastien ? » Ma question subite la prend par surprise.

« Oui. C'est un homme honorable. L'un des rares qui soient en ce monde. »

« Alors vous devriez avoir confiance en son choix. »

La main relâche finalement mon épaule. Je frotte distraitement l'endroit libéré.

« J'ai confiance en son choix. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule. » réponds-je en pensant à Fleur.

Madame Maxime secoue sa tête d'un air résigné.

« Nous n'irons nulle part ainsi. Ce souci de confiance mis à part Monsieur Bayard, quelles sont vos intentions en venant à cette école ? »

« Protéger. » réponds-je succinctement.

« Vos intentions à l'égard de Mademoiselle Delacour ? »

« Servir. »

« Et vos intentions si sa vie venait à être en danger ? »

« Mourir. »

Madame Maxime me regarde comme si elle me voyait pour la première avec une lueur semblable à du respect dans ses yeux.

« Peu de gardes du corps défèrent la même loyauté envers leurs clients que vous, Monsieur Bayard. La plupart n'éprouve aucune difficulté à se retourner contre leurs clients contre davantage d'argent. »

« Il apparaît donc que vous ayez tout lieu d'avoir confiance en la décision de Sébastien. »

La Directrice esquisse un sourire.

« Bienvenue à L'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons, Monsieur Bayard. »

* * *

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! »

La voix de Madame Maxime porta haut et claire dans toute la Salle des Banquets, et des cliquetis de métaux se firent entendre tandis que les fourchettes et les couteaux étaient mis de côté.

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera une chance pour vous, chers élèves, d'apporter gloire et prestige à Beauxbâtons. Les professeurs et moi nous sommes accordés sur une liste de compétiteurs. Ces jeunes hommes et ces jeunes femmes ont tous fait preuve d'un dévouement sans pareil à leurs études et fait montre d'une fibre morale qui est toute à leur honneur. Ils passeront leur année scolaire à Poudlard et leur programme scolaire correspondra à celui proposé par le Directeur Dumbledore. Professeur Ambieu ? Voulez-vous annoncer la liste d'élèves choisis, je vous prie ? »

Le vieux sorcier qui occupait le poste de Professeur de Métamorphose à Beauxbâtons se leva de son siège et d'un geste sec de la baguette, produisit un morceau de parchemin.

« Ahem, ahem. » La voix du Professeur Ambieu n'était pas sans rappeler une feuille tremblotante, ce qui provoqua le sourire de nombres d'élèves parmi le corps étudiant rassemblé dans la salle. « La sélection a été longue et ardue, au regard du nombre important de damoiselles et damoiseaux méritants au sein de cette école. Nous sommes fiers cependant d'avoir pu élire les vingt élèves fortunés qui accompagneront Madame la Directrice à Poudlard. Les voici… »

Fleur ignora les noms des autres élèves qui étaient prononcés, dans l'espoir d'entendre le sien.

« …Richard Vellanoise, Fleur Delacour, Claire Roseval… »

Les deux amies s'étreignirent de joie. Fleur était au comble de l'euphorie. Se rendre à Poudlard et participer au Tournoi avec Claire à ses côtés ! C'était quelque chose qui dépassait ses rêves les plus fous ! Puis son regard se posa sur Bayard, qui avait continué de manger quand tous les autres avaient cessé pour écouter leur Directrice, et le sourire qui arborait son visage se flétrit.

« Merci, Professeur Ambieu. » remercia Madame Maxime en gratifiant le vieux sorcier d'un sourire alors que ce dernier s'en retournait à sa place. « A présent, et avant que je ne vous laisse retourner à vos repas, j'ai une autre annonce à faire. Un élève remarquable vient d'être transféré à Beauxbâtons, et le corps enseignant et moi-même avons jugé qu'il ferait une addition de choix à notre équipe sélectionnée pour le Tournoi. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir, Monsieur Bayard. »

Le moins que l'on pût dire fut que l'accueil manqua quelque peu de chaleur. La plupart des élèves paraissaient davantage perplexe qu'enthousiastes. Qui était donc Bayard ? Fleur ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Le garçon était un parfait inconnu, pour eux aussi bien que pour elle.

Puis un cri haut perché s'éleva du fond de la salle.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! C'est une ignominie ! Je ne l'accepterai pas ! »

Fleur grogna en entendant une voix par bien trop familière s'élever dans la salle.

Jean- Claude Montague bondit de son siège, une expression outrée gravée sur ses traits aristocratiques.

« Un étranger ! » cracha le jeune noble avec dégoût. « Un étranger pour représenter Beauxbâtons au Tournoi ! C'est complètement ridicule ! »

Le corps étudiant grimaça dans un parfait ensemble. Jean-Claude était le fils d'un politicien puissant. De Sang-pur. Un héritier des anciennes coutumes. En bref, un bigot soutenu par son pouvoir et son influence. Fleur croisa les bras d'un air impatienté. Montague avait tenté une fois de la séduire. Il n'avait pas même terminé sa deuxième phrase que le Charme Vélane l'avait rendu atonique, l'image même d'un végétal se noyant dans sa bave. Faible d'esprit et faible de volonté. Aussi Fleur l'avait-il relégué dans la catégorie de son esprit intitulée A-Ne-Pas-Toucher-Même-Avec-Un-Bâton-De-Dix-Mètres, et elle était passée à autre chose.

Malheureusement, l'idiot avait pris son refus comme une insulte personnelle, et se mettait à la calomnier de façon impitoyable en toute occasion qui s'offrait à lui depuis des années. Fleur ne pouvait que remercier le ciel que Montague eût un groupe d'acolytes aussi restreint, sans quoi sa vie à Beauxbâtons eut été un véritable enfer.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois le seul à considérer comme un affront que ce…cul-terreux, fasse partie des quelques nobles élèves choisis pour tenter d'apporter gloire à notre école ! » Plus d'un élève retint son souffle face à l'insulte, et Fleur grinça des dents.

De façon assez surprenante, Bayard semblait totalement inconscient des évènements qui prenaient place autour de lui et continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Non ! Je ne l'autoriserai pas ! » répéta Jean-Claude en poussant plus avant sa philippique, et dans un coin de la salle, ses sympathisants hochèrent la tête en guise d'acquiescement. « Je prendrai donc la place de l'étranger et je montrerai aux autres écoles l'élégance qui sied à un Sang-pur Français ! »

« Vous n'en ferez rien M. Montague. » La voix de Madame Maxime s'éleva tranchante depuis la table des Professeurs. « Les élèves choisis pour participer au Tournoi ont déjà été choisis. Un mot de plus de votre part et je vous suspendrai de l'école ! »

Le visage de Jean-Claude prit instantanément une teinte rouge brique et ses mots suivants firent tomber la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés.

« Je n'admettrai pas qu'une catin Demie-géante me parle sur ce ton ! »

Le silence se fit. Un silence de mort.

Fleur était effarée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce niveau d'idiotie de la part de Montague, mais apparemment l'idiot bigot avait passé son été à réaffirmer ses positions pro-Sang-pur.

Madame Maxime se leva lentement de toute sa hauteur, et Jean-Claude déglutit nerveusement en voyant sa Directrice s'ériger d'un air imposant au-dessus de la table des Professeurs.

« Monsieur Montague. » La voix de Madame Maxime était calme et posée, mais Fleur pouvait percevoir la dangerosité sous-jacente dans son ton. « Vous êtes sur l'heure renvoyé de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires et quitter le château. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Toute peur que Montague eut pu concevoir à l'égard de la Directrice s'évapora comme neige au soleil, pour faire place à une colère indignée. « Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer pour avoir défendu l'honneur de cette école ! »

« Vous découvrirez que renvoyer un élève est tout à fait dans mes droits. »

« Très bien. » renifla Jean-Claude d'un ton impérieux. « Je manquerai davantage à cette école qu'elle ne me manquera. »

« Alors Beauxbâtons ne doit pas t'aimer beaucoup, Montague. » ne put s'empêcher de railler Fleur. Une légère vague de rire corrobora ses dires incitant le Sang-pur à la toiser d'un regard empli de haine.

« Ferme ton sale bec l'hybride Vélane ! »

Fleur plongea sa main vers sa baguette mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, fut bien plus rapide.

Un éclair argenté. Un bruit mat. Jean-Claude Montague détourna le regard de Fleur pour regarder le couteau qui clouait à présent sa cape à la table.

« Oh, voyez-vous ça. » s'éleva une voix provenant de la gauche de Fleur en brisant le nouveau silence qui s'était installé. « Il semblerait que ma main ait glissée. »

Bayard esquissa un sourire, l'expression amicale de son visage légèrement tempérée par une contrition manifeste. Mais ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient plus durs que des éclats de glace.

Tremblant, Jean-Claude se débattit avec l'ustensile qui était planté dans la table, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à obtenir fut de déchirer sa manche. Au même moment, Bayard se leva de son siège, l'expression amicale toujours sur son visage.

« Faites excuses. » dit le garçon aux yeux verts d'une voix tranquille. « Mes mains ont un léger problème voyez-vous. Elles ont tendance à faire des choses…déplaisantes…à ceux dépourvus d'intelligence. »

Jean-Claude bomba le torse et foudroya du regard Bayard, le couteau complètement oublié.

« Comment oses-tu m'insulter ainsi ! »

« Insulter ? » Bayard écarta largement ses bras et adopta une expression innocente. « Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Car après tout Montague, tu es extrêmement stupide. »

« Je suis l'héritier d'une noble Maison ! Tu vas me montrer le respect que je mérite en tant que sorcier de Sang-pur ! »

« Je ne respecte nullement les idiots consanguins qui ne savent pas se taire lorsqu'il le faut. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » cracha Jean-Claude, en postillonnant de rage.

« J'aurais aimé te faire part d'un cadeau d'adieu, Montague. » Bayard pencha sa tête de côté. « Mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies nulle part où le ranger. »

Une vague de ricanements parcouru de nouveau l'assemblée et le noble agrippa sa baguette de fureur. Fleur se mit à penser que si le visage du Sang-pur avait pu prendre une nuance supplémentaire de rouge, il aurait ressemblé à une betterave. Sans autre forme de procès Bayard fit volte-face et retourna à sa table.

Son visage déformé par la haine, Montague brandit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le dos vulnérable de son adversaire.

* * *

Je peux sentir Montague bouger. Sa baguette est brandie.

Lâche.

La mienne tournoie déjà das la paume de ma main. Tellement lent.

Je me retourne, et le vois faire décrire à sa baguette un geste pour jeter un sort. Un mouvement sophistiqué avec son poignet et son bras. De jolis gestes parfaitement inutiles.

Vingt-huit centimètres d'acier noir sont pointés vers lui.

Les sorciers. N'apprendront-ils donc jamais ? Frappe le premier et frappe sans pitié. Règle Numéro Un. Détruis l'ennemi avant même qu'il ne puisse riposter.

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour former les mots d'une incantation. Je peux voir ses lèvres bouger, formant des syllabes attendant encore d'être prononcées. Au moins il prend soin de ses dents.

Mon _Reducto_ informulé frappe sa poitrine et le propulse vers l'arrière avec la force d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

Ma baguette est de retour dans sa gaine avant même qu'il ne puisse atterrir.

Tellement.

Tellement.

Lent.

Montague s'élève au-dessus de la table pleine de ses camarades et s'écrase avec un retentissant bruit spongieux. Il s'effondre sur le sol, inconscient. Le silence est glorieux. Je me retourne pour balayer du regard la mer de visages choqués. Le mien se tord d'un sourire cruel, le seul sourire que je ne peux feindre, et le venin dans mon cœur prend la forme de mots.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il une récrimination à formuler ? »

* * *

Fleur vit Montague dégainer sa baguette. Elle vit ses yeux briller de haine. Elle voulut crier un avertissement, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle le prévînt à temps. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsque Bayard se mut, et elle ne put que contempler avec ahurissement la scène qui prit place devant elle.

Le garçon tourna sur ses talons d'un mouvement fluide, sa baguette tournoyant dans sa main. Le temps sembla ralentir. L'incantation de Montague n'avait pas encore franchie ses lèvres, le visage du Sang-pur encore tordu en une expression sauvage, que la baguette de Bayard avait fait feu, et un rayon de lumière incandescent jaillit violemment de sa pointe. Le corps de Jean-Claude sembla se replier sur lui-même lorsque le sort le frappa, et avec un bruit de tonnerre, il fut propulsé jusqu'à sa table.

Fleur n'avait pas même eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

Le sourire de Bayard était toujours sur son visage, mais le sourire était devenu sauvage. Presque sanguinaire. Le regard du garçon aurait pu geler les flammes de l'enfer.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il une récrimination à formuler ? » souffla-t-il, et la moitié de la salle frissonna au ton de sa voix.

Fleur eut peine à déglutir. Le garçon avait exécuté de la magie informulée. Ce niveau de magie n'était enseigné que dans les cours les plus avancés à Beauxbâtons. Et même alors, on n'attendait pas de vous que vous la maîtrisiez parfaitement. La magie informulée requérait une discipline et une force certaine de l'esprit, ainsi qu'une pratique constante et fastidieuse. Fleur elle-même connaissait quelques enchantements informulés, mais ce n'était que des enchantements et non pas des sortilèges, et même alors, autant elle détestait l'admettre, elle rencontrait encore des difficultés à concentrer les paroles des incantations en commandes informulées. Ce que Bayard venait juste de réaliser était des plus impressionnants, et l'intérêt de Fleur au sujet du garçon s'en trouva davantage accru.

Personne n'avait osé défier le garçon après une telle démonstration de magie, aussi Bayard avait-il marché, ou plutôt louvoyé, jusqu'à la table de Montague. Les laquais du jeune noble se tassèrent sur eux mêmes à l'approche du garçon, et l'un d'entre eux tomba littéralement de son siège lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau. Souriant toujours de ce sourire sauvage Bayard arracha le couteau à la table en un mouvement implacable.

« Je crois que ceci m'appartient. »

Un bruit mat suivi d'un tintement de vaisselle leur révéla qu'un autre des acolytes de Montague s'était évanoui dans son assiette.

Bayard se retourna avec fluidité, et reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa table. Sans un mot, il se rassit à sa place, et retourna promptement à son repas.

« Fleur, Fleur. »

Claire était en train de secouer sa manche. La jeune Vélane arracha son regard du garçon.

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Claire étaient écarquillés tandis qu'elle contemplait Bayard.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

* * *

Les sourcils de Madame Maxime sont froncés alors qu'elle m'inspecte du regard. Qu'elle puisse parvenir ainsi à capturer l'élégance même avec un geste aussi commun est un talent des plus enviables.

« Se retrouver en présence de la Directrice à deux reprises un jour de rentrée pourrait-être considéré de mauvais augure pour le semestre à venir, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? »

« Techniquement, seulement une fois, madame. » réponds-je. « Si on considère le fait que la première fois avait pour simple but de me présenter l'école. »

Elle acquiesce à cela, mais son regard ne se départ pas de son sérieux.

« Je dispose des pleins pouvoirs pour vous renvoyer Monsieur Bayard, comprenez-vous ? Attaquer un élève avec une baguette est une offense sérieuse. Monsieur Montague pourrait même porter plainte s'il le voulait. »

« Je comprends madame, et je respecterai entièrement votre décision si vous décidiez de le faire. Cependant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas que vous prendrez cette décision. »

«Oh, vraiment ? » s'enquiert Madame Maxime en haussant les sourcils. « Eclairez donc ma lanterne, Monsieur Bayard, quant à la raison pour laquelle je ne déciderai pas de vous renvoyer. »

« Montague a dégainé sa baguette le premier. I l n'existe aucune loi, même à l'école, qui interdit un sorcier de se défendre. Qui plus est, si Montague est réellement un Sang-pur, il devrait posséder une fierté sans borne. Son père pourrait bien exiger de connaître les raisons de l'expulsion de son fils, mais admettre qu'il a été vaincu par un élève étranger nouvellement transféré, est quelque chose que son orgueil lui empêchera de faire. Enfin, même si Montague décidait de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, son père ne l'autoriserait pas. Le fils d'un politicien attaquant un autre élève ? La presse en ferait ses choux gras. »

« Tout cela est vrai. » concède la Directrice. « D'autres raisons ? »

« Oui Madame. Montague est un crétin. »

Madame Maxime tente de dissimuler son rire en toussotant, mais n'y parvient pas.

« Cela est aussi vrai, Monsieur Bayard. » Puis son sourire fait place à la tristesse. « Cela n'aurait pas dû en arriver là, vous savez. Cet incident avec Jean-Claude. C'était un garçon tellement prometteur en classe. Brillant et avide d'apprendre. Poli aussi. Mais les années passées en compagnie de son père l'ont empoisonné. Augustin Montague est un homme que vous n'aimeriez pas rencontrer en société. Ses croyances sur la valeur des anciennes traditions frôlent le fanatisme. »

« La génération plus âgée a le devoir d'inculquer les plus jeunes. » réponds-je. « Mais bien souvent ils ne s'attachent qu'à leur inculquer de mauvaises choses. »

« Voilà qui est très perspicace de votre part. » note-t-elle avant de pousser un profond soupir, et un moment de silence s'installe entre nous.

Pendant un moment, la Directrice paraît lasse, presque faible. Puis cela disparaît, remplacé par son habituelle contenance régalienne. Et c'est avec son masque de majesté fermement appliqué qu'elle s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

« Dites-moi, Bayard, ne craignez-vous pas les conséquences de votre duel avec Monsieur Montague ? »

« Non, Madame. »

« Son père dispose d'une certaine influence auprès de notre Ministère. »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Les Montague sont une famille opulente. Ils peuvent être la source de nombreux problèmes pour vous à l'avenir. »

« Entendu, Madame. »

Madame Maxime me lance un regard incrédule.

« Et vous n'avez pas peur de cela ? »

« Non, Madame. »

« Voudriez-vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Si le père de Montague lui ressemble un tant soit peu, alors il serait inutile d'avoir peur. Il existe bon nombre de personnes comme eux. Des personnes infatuées par leur propre arrogance et leur vanité. Ils ont tendance à agir selon leurs émotions plutôt que leur raison. Quoi qu'ils puissent m'envoyer, que ce soient des menaces ou de véritables attaques, je peux leur renvoyer la pareille à proportion égale, si ce n'est supérieure. »

Madame Maxime s'adosse à son fauteuil en entendant cela.

« Alors de quoi avez-vous peur, Monsieur Bayard ? »

« J'ai peur de ceux qui se tapissent dans l'ombre, Madame. »

« Qui se tapissent dans l'ombre ? »

« Des hommes qui jouent sur leurs forces. Des hommes qui se dissimulent derrière un masque de civilité, cachant aux yeux de tous la noirceur de leur âme. Des hommes qui se satisfont pleinement d'attendre patiemment que leurs machinations arrivent à leur terme même lorsque leurs pions meurent de tous côtés. Ce sont les hommes que je crains, Madame Maxime. »

« Des hommes comme vous ? »

Je souris à cela, et Madame Maxime esquisse une grimace en voyant l'expression de mon visage.

« Oui, Madame. Des hommes comme moi. »

* * *

Contrairement à bon nombre d'institutions magiques, les dortoirs des élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient communs. La décence n'était pas policée mais attendue comme un fait allant de soi, et rares étaient les occasions où cette décence s'était vue transgressée. Une grande salle commune largement fournie en tables pour y travailler, reliait le dortoir des garçons de celui des filles.

C'était sur l'une de ces tables que s'était installée Fleur, Claire à ses côtés, cette dernière étant occupée à commérer avec leur amie mutuelle, Amaline.

« Bayard a suscité un rare émoi dans le cercle intime des Sang-purs, vous savez. » expliquait Amaline. « C'est toujours un rude choc lorsque vos leaders censés être invulnérables finissent par tomber. »

« Montague a eu ce qu'il méritait. » renifla dédaigneusement Claire. « Bayard a eu raison de remettre ce petit crétin à sa place. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela dérange vraiment les Sang-purs. » ajouta Fleur. « Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des personnes honorables, et ne cautionnent en aucun cas la stupidité dont Montague et sa cohorte font preuve. »

« Tout de même, si j'étais Bayard, » prévint Amaline, « j'assurerais mes arrières. Qui sait quand l'un de ses puristes de sang à l'excès de zèle décidera de venger leur camarade. »

« Si tu étais Bayard, je serai sur tes genoux à te dévorer des yeux. » déclara Claire en battant des cils d'un air séducteur.

Les deux amies se répandirent alors en gloussements et Fleur roula des yeux.

La porte reliant la Salle Commune au reste de l'école s'ouvrit soudainement pour révéler le sujet de leur discussion. Fleur pensa avoir décelé une furtive grimace sur le visage de Bayard avant que celui-ci ne la remplace par un sourire avenant. Le garçon s'avança jusqu'à leur table, sans prêter attention aux murmures excités qui avaient commencés à son entrée dans la pièce.

« Mademoiselle Delacour. » dit-il en inclinant sa tête vers elle, avant de glisser d'un mouvement fluide sur un siège vacant du côté opposé de la table.

« Bayard. » renvoya Fleur d'un ton neutre, ne sachant pas comment s'adresser à lui après l'incident avec Montague. Ses amies, cependant, ne partagèrent aucunement son manque d'enthousiasme, et Fleur grogna intérieurement lorsque Claire présenta vivement sa main en direction du garçon.

« Je suis Claire Roseval et voici Amaline Dusont. » s'exclama la fougueuse sorcière. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Bayard. »

Amaline hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

A leur grande surprise, le garçon se contenta de cligner des yeux vers elles. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éteindre, et son regard parut se perdre dans le vide.

« Bayard ? » s'enquit Fleur avec hésitation.

Le garçon battit de nouveau des paupières, et son visage perdit l'expression vacante qu'il arborait plus tôt.

« Toutes mes excuses, mesdemoiselles. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Il semblerait que je me sois rendu coupable à deux reprises de perdre ma concentration en présence de belles jeunes filles. Tout d'abord avec Mademoiselle Delacour. Puis avec vous deux. Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses. »

Bayard termina en baisant la main de Claire, ce qui fit apparaître une légère rougeur sur les joues de la sorcière Française. Il fit de même avec Amaline qui dissimula un sourire ravi derrière sa main libre.

« Vous êtes tout pardonné Bayard. » lui souffla Claire en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Mais seulement si vous nous racontez ce qu'on ressent. »

« En quelle circonstance ? »

« Lorsqu'on botte les fesses de Montague ! »

Le sourire fit son retour, empreint de sincérité. Mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Rapide et décevant. »

« Tout comme les tentatives de séduction de Montague. » déclara une voix forte. Un rire général retentit et Fleur leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix.

Aymeric Duranceau se dirigeait vers leur table à grands pas impérieux, les traits sévères de son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Le sorcier de sang pur tendit sa main vers Bayard qui la secoua dans une poignée ferme.

« C'est un plaisir de rencontrer la personne qui a fait tomber Montague de son piédestal. »

« Un bien piètre piédestal. » répondit Bayard avec franchise.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, n'avez-vous pas 'botter ses fesses ?' comme Mademoiselle Roseval se plaît à dire. C'est quelque chose qui vous vaudra la reconnaissance de bon nombre d'entre nous. »

Bayard se contenta de sourire à cela. Fleur eut conscience qu'un attroupement était en train de se former, tous les élèves observant le nouvel élève avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Quel était le sort que vous avez utilisé ? _Reducto_ ? » interrogea Aymeric.

« En effet. »

Le Sang-pur fronça les sourcils à cela.

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais _Reducto_ est un sort disruptif n'est-ce pas ? J'ai le souvenir de l'avoir vu employé pour réduire des objets en miettes. Et malheureusement lorsque j'ai vu Montague être évacué de la Salle des Banquets, il était toujours en un seul morceau. »

« Vous ne faites pas erreur. » répondit doucement Bayard. « Mais le pouvoir derrière le _Reducto, _tout comme beaucoup d'autres sorts peut être altéré pour servir les besoins de son utilisateur. »

Aymeric haussa un sourcil à cela.

« C'est quelque chose que je ne savais pas. »

Bayard hocha la tête suite à l'admission avant de continuer.

« _Reducto _a été employé pour la première fois au temps de l'Empire Romain. En Angleterre pour être plus précis. A Hadrian's Wall pour être exact. Les Mages de Guerre Romains l'avaient nommé 'L'Assomoir à Ennemis.' Redoutablement efficace pour ce qui était de se débarrasser des barbares qui tentaient de prendre d'assaut les remparts de leurs villes. A ce moment là, le sortilège en était à sa forme la plus primitive, et ne pouvait que repousser une personne. Des générations suivantes de sorcier améliorèrent ensuite le sort pour en faire le _Reducto _ que vous connaissez aujourd'hui. »

Aimeric se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

« S'il existe un faible niveau pour ce sort, je présume donc qu'il existe un haut niveau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un _Reducto_ de faible intensité vous projettera de cinq mètres en arrière. » déclara Bayard en esquissant un geste pour appuyer son propos. « Un _Reducto _à puissance modérée briserait tous les os de votre corps et liquéfierait vos organes. » Le garçon sourit devant l'océan de grimaces qui ponctuèrent cette précision. « Un _Reducto_ à pleine puissance vous réduirait en une fine purée. En supposant bien entendu que les différentes parties de votre corps ne soient pas dispersées aux quatre vents du fait de la pression immense qu'elles subiraient. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le _Reducto_ à pleine puissance sur Montague ? » s'enquit un deuxième année.

« Je n'avais aucun désir de laisser un coulis ensanglanté sur le sol de le Salle des Banquets. Ce serait de bien mauvais goût voyez-vous. Tout particulièrement pour mon premier jour ici. »

La foule éclata de rire mais Fleur eut la nette impression que Bayard ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Ce fut Aymeric qui mit fin au rire de la salle.

« Vous l'avez exécuté de manière informulée. »

« En effet. » confirma Bayard.

« _Reducto_ est un sortilège difficile à exécuter sans incantation. La plupart des informulés que nous avons utilisés ont été des enchantements. »

« C'est une fois de plus exact. » sourit de façon désarmante le garçon aux yeux verts.

« Alors comment l'avez-vous fait ? Cela ne devrait pas être possible à votre niveau, sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Bayard adressa un clin d'œil au Sang-pur.

« Me croiriez-vous si je vous répondais que c'est le fruit de longues et longues heures de dur labeur ? »

« Non. » admit Aymeric. « Pas vraiment. »

« Ah. Très bien alors. C'est le fruit de longues et longues heures de dur labeur. »

Même Fleur ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. Aymeric sourit de bonne grâce avant de poursuivre.

« Vous avez mentionné le fait d'altérer le niveau d'un sort. Comment cela marche-t-il exactement ? »

La contenance de Bayard changea, le sourire envolé, supplanté par une expression sérieuse.

« La Magie est semblable à une rivière. » expliqua-t-il. « Toujours changeante. Ondulant telle une vague dans une mare. Ce que les Professeurs vous apprennent est la manière d'utiliser ce pouvoir dans son état naturel. Certains sorts sont bruts et puissants parce que la magie qui les alimente est également brute et puissante. D'autres sorts sont faibles car la magie en eux est un simple ruisseau comparé à un océan. Ce qu'ils ne vous apprennent pas, c'est la façon de changer la force en faiblesse et la faiblesse en force. Un marin peut vous apprendre à naviguer les mers, mais il ne peut vous instruire sur la façon de changer la profondeur de l'océan lui-même. »

« Et c'est possible ? » interrogea une fille possédant des lunettes et des cheveux tressés en une longue natte. « De changer la profondeur de l'océan ? »

Le sourire fit de nouveau son retour, plus large que jamais. Le garçon saisit sa baguette, et Fleur remarqua l'aisance consommée avec laquelle sa main avait dégainé.

« Observez bien. » murmura Bayard en pointant sa baguette vers elle. « _Incendio. »_

Un glapissement général retentit dans la Salle Commune accompagné de nombreux cris alarmés. Fleur se raidit, s'attendant à ce qu'un long jet de flammes incandescentes jaillisse vers elle. Le Charme du Bouclier était déjà à moitié sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'aucun jet de flammes n'arrivait.

Une flamme orange vive dansait sur le bout de la baguette de Bayard, rayonnant de chaleur et de lumière. La flammèche était en mouvement constant ondulant de façon hypnotique, envoûtant ses spectateurs par sa chaleur accueillante. Fleur déglutit avec difficulté. Claire et Amaline regardaient tour à tour la flamme puis Bayard avant de reporter leur attention sur la flamme. Aymeric paraissait totalement stupéfait.

« Bien entendu, » déclara le garçon, sa voix à présent la seule à s'élever dans la salle devenue mortellement silencieuse, « lorsque vous êtes suffisamment en phase avec le flot de magie, les conduits matériels telles que les baguettes deviennent davantage une commodité qu'une nécessité. »

La flamme disparut, et la baguette fut posée sur la table. Bayard tendit sa main devant lui et murmura de nouveau _Incendio._

Le feu fit de nouveau son apparition, brillant et chaleureux. Mais en lieu de baguette, la flamme dansait à présent sur le doigt du garçon.

« Co-comment…comment… » balbutia Aymeric, son habituelle expression stoïque totalement envolée.

Le garçon continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et fit danser la flammèche le long de sa main telle une araignée de feu. Elle plongeait et s'élevait dans le creux de sa paume. Elle sautait et dansait. Comme si elle était douée de vie. Un claquement de ses doigts et la flamme disparut de nouveau.

Bayard leur adressa à tous un clin d'œil ponctué d'un sourire en coin avant de tirer la langue. Là, la brillante flammèche se révéla une nouvelle fois à leurs yeux, se balançant et dansant en une chorégraphie qui semblait moquer leur santé mentale par l'impossibilité manifeste du phénomène qui s'imposait à leur raison.

Bayard éteignit la flamme sur sa longue et nota les expressions ahuries dirigées vers lui. Le sourire, ce fichu sourire charmeur fit son retour.

« Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que c'est le fruit de longues et longues heures de dur labeur ? »

* * *

**Notes :** 23h59 ! Je l'ai fait ! Nous sommes encore le demain d'hier (n'est-ce pas là une jolie périphrase pour parler d'aujourd'hui) ! J'ai donc tenu ma promesse, n'en déplaise au scepticisme de certains (non non driftchris je ne parle pas de toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? xD). Et j'ai attendu jusqu'à la la toute dernière minute en réponse à Sanguinbuveur qui s'attendait à ce que je publie le 3 janvier à minuit. Voilà tu as eu ce que tu voulais à vingt-trois heures cinquante neuf près!

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais de nature facétieuse? ^_^

En parlant de ça, je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai publié plus de fois en 3 jours que je ne l'ai fait l'année dernière en cinq mois…Ca fait peur quand même ! Mais foi d'Ysfrael, c'était pas tout de ma faute ! Sisi faut me croire ! Au moins comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai débuté 2013 avec de bonnes résolutions!

Concernant ce chapitre : j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En travaillant sur ce chapitre j'ai réalisé qu'entre cette histoire et Espoir, j'apprécie finalement énormément le personnage de Madame Maxime. Sa majesté accentuée par sa taille, son tempérament et son dévouement pour son école et ses élèves.

Cela me donne l'idée d'une belle trame de fanfiction racontant sa vie ou plutôt comment elle est parvenue à devenir la Directrice de la prestigieuse école de magie Française malgré les préjugés des sang-pur en raison de son statut de Demi-géante etc, etc. Mais vu que si je cède à ma muse certaines autres publications risquent d'en pâtir...je m'abstiendrai (de publier en tout cas, pour ce qui est d'écrire l'histoire rien n'est moins sûr). Aussi si quelqu'un a envie d'écrire et publier une fanfiction de ce genre sur Madame Maxime, je vous y encourage vivement et je vous lirai avec plaisir. Parce qu'elle le vaut bien!

**Prochaine Parutio**n : Chapitre 12 d'Espoir dans deux-trois jours, parce que j'ai envie d'être dans les temps et que ça me fait beaucoup de bien d'être pour une fois en mesure de respecter mes promesses de parution *o*. (Vous vous rendez compte 4 publications en une semaine! Ca doit être parce que la fin du monde est passée...il ne peut nous arriver que des trucs délirants maintenant!)

Sur ce je vous laisse distiller ce chapitre et vous interroger sur le contenu du chapitre 12 d'Espoir.

Quant à moi je vous dis a très bientôt!

Ysfrael


	4. Diverses réunions

**Spolié**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient toussa toussa…**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Diverses réunions**

« Mulwerk, Nathaniel ! »

Elle se prit à espérer, allant jusqu'à adresser une fervente prière aux Moires, entités détentrices des clés du Destin.

« Serdaigle ! »

Elle supplia les cieux pour cette seule et unique chance.

« Patterson, Henry ! »

Juste cette seule chance. Afin de pouvoir réparer ses erreurs et arranger les choses.

« Gryffondor ! »

Par pitié, faîtes qu'il revienne au plus vite.

« Pilkins, Samantha ! »

Afin de l'avoir sain et sauf auprès d'elle.

« Poufsouffle ! »

Par pitié. Par pitié. Par pitié !

« Rowry, Arthur ! »

Déception. Cet irrépressible sentiment s'abattit avec violence sur son être tout entier et menaça de la submerger sous ses vagues implacables. Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Ce geste de sollicitude ne réussit qu'à souffler davantage sur les braises de la culpabilité qui couvait en son cœur, des braises incandescentes, qui sous l'impulsion de cet élan de compassion, s'embrasèrent pour donner naissance à une tempête de flammes impétueuses plus que déterminée à ravager son âme.

Lily tamponna les coins de ses yeux avec son mouchoir. Une autre année aurait à passer sans Harry. Une nouvelle année sans la moindre nouvelle de son fils perdu.

Il lui était douloureux de voir tous ces nouveaux élèves en face d'elle, quand aucun d'entre eux ne possédait ces cheveux noirs désordonnés et ces yeux d'émeraude qu'elle désirait si ardemment apercevoir parmi la foule. Lily s'était accrochée à l'espoir que d'une façon ou une autre, une lettre de Poudlard trouverait peut-être un moyen de parvenir à Harry. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté le poste de professeur d'Etudes des Moldus. Dans l'espoir de voir un jour un Harry joyeux marcher à travers la Grande Salle pour aller à la rencontre de la famille qui ne l'avait jamais oublié.

C'était son rêve le plus cher. James rirait de ce rire qu'il affectionnait tant et étreindrait son fils, l'un l'autre constituant une copie conforme de l'autre. Adam les rejoindrait en accourant depuis la table de Gryffondor, un large sourire enthousiaste sur son visage. Les deux frères s'accueilleraient par une ferme accolade, et Adam entreprendrait sur le champ de régaler Harry de récits de Poudlard. Et elle ? Elle se contenterait de rester en retrait pour contempler avec bonheur le spectacle de la famille enfin réunie, complète et entière à nouveau.

C'était son rêve, mais à présent, alors que la sixième année passait sans vu ni su de Harry, il semblait que ce fût un rêve condamné à ne jamais se réaliser.

Lily Potter essuya les dernières larmes solitaires qui menaçaient de couler du coin de ses yeux et se redressa sur son siège. Les élèves ne devaient pas la voir ainsi.

L'année prochaine serait sans doute la bonne.

Sans doute.

* * *

« Qu'y a-t-il Adam ? » s'enquit Hermione, toujours aussi perspicace, à travers la table des Gryffondors.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, en arrachant son regard de sa mère pour faire face à son amie. « C'est juste ma mère. Elle est toujours comme ça après la Cérémonie de Répartition. »

Ron cessa d'enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche et leva les yeux de son assiette.

« Est-ce qu'elle espère toujours que ton frère reviendra ? Même après toutes ces années ? »

Adam hocha tristement la tête, et se mit à jouer avec ses pommes de terre avec sa fourchette avec un manque d'enthousiasme manifeste.

« Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le perdra jamais. »

« Mais Adam, ça fait six ans ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Si Harry était vivant, il serait déjà revenu depuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Le jeune Gryffondor fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude. « Pour être franc, si j'étais Harry, je ne voudrais pas revenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Nous nous sommes comportés comme de vrais monstres avec lui, Hermione. Mon père, ma mère, et moi. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux afficha une mine proprement choquée.

« Tes parents ne le battaient quand même pas ? »

« Non ! Rien de tel ! » répondit précipitamment Adam. « Nous ne faisions que l'ignorer en quelque sorte. Comme s'il n'existait pas. »

« C'est horrible ! »

« Tu ne connaissais pas Adam avant Poudlard Hermione, » renchérit Ron. « Moi si. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois lorsque ma famille rendait visite à la sienne quand j'avais sept ans. C'était un véritable crétin. »

« Ronald ! »

« Non, Hermione, c'est vrai. » soupira Adam. « J'étais un idiot à cette époque. J'étais gâté comme personne. J'ai laissé le titre du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu me monter à la tête. Tout comme mes parents. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais nous avons graduellement repoussé Harry. Je pense que nous avons juste fini par considérer que nous étions tous les trois une famille sans prendre compte de Harry. Il a fallu qu'il s'en aille pour que nous nous rendions compte à quel point nous avions été crétins. »

« Et vous ne l'avez pas recherché ? »

« Bien sûr que si. » Le visage d'Adam se fit peiné. « Mais nous ne savions même pas à quel moment il s'en était allé. Dumbledore est celui qui a découvert que Harry avait disparu. Il est monté à l'étage pour aller voir Harry et il est redescendu seul. Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point il était furieux. »

« Je m'en rappelle. » dit Ron en mâchant son steak. « Le Directeur est venu par Cheminette au Terrier pour demander à mon père et ma mère d'aider dans les recherches. Bill et Charlie y sont allés aussi. »

« Ils ont regardé partout, mais ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé. » Adam secoua sa tête. « Le temps a passé sans aucune nouvelle de Harry. Mon père a perdu espoir après la première année. Il a juste fini par abandonner. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis. Ma mère, elle, n'a jamais cessé d'espérer. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a pris un poste ici à Poudlard. Elle croit que Harry pourrait se présenter un jour pour être réparti. »

« Et toi Adam ? As-tu perdu espoir ? »

Le Survivant sembla se perdre dans ses contemplations avant de finir par pousser un nouveau soupir.

« Je désire qu'il revienne, Hermione. Crois-moi, je le désire de tout cœur. Mais en même temps, je ne l'espère pas. »

Ron lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je crois qu'il sera amer. Harry, je veux dire. Je sais qu'à sa place, je le serais. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'entendrait avec nous si jamais il revenait. Je ne l'en blâme pas. Par Merlin, après la façon dont nous l'avons traité, il serait plus enclin à copiner avec les Malefoy qu'avec nous. Mais c'est ma mère qui m'inquiète le plus. Si Harry décidait qu'il ne veut avoir aucun lien avec elle, je ne pense pas que son cœur pourrait le supporter, »

« Mais vous êtes sa famille non ? » argua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Même s'il vous hait au début, il finira bien par vous pardonner. »

« Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. » Adam lança un dernier regard subreptice en direction de la Table des Professeurs où Lily était assise. « Je ne pense pas que ma mère pourra continuer de vivre tout en sachant que Harry la hait. »

* * *

J'entends le bruit de ferraille caractéristique de bottes en acier martelant un sol de pierre, accompagné par une symphonie de sons qui me sont familiers. La tonalité nostalgique de jointures en acier crissant au moindre geste. Le léger bruissement d'une cape dépenaillée balayant le sol. La silhouette vient se positionner à mes côtés, une main gantée de fer reposant sur le pommeau argenté d'une épée dans son fourreau.

« Magnifique spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dis-je doucement, en laissant mon regard se perdre au lointain.

« Un soleil incarnat ajorne à l'horizon*. » La voix qui me revient est lourde et saisissante, semblable au son du métal grinçant « Un auspice funeste qui augure de sanglants jours à venir. »

« Et depuis quand les effusions de sang équivalent-elles à de funestes présages pour nous deux ? », réponds-je, mon regard toujours posé sur le soleil couchant.

« A ma souvenance, cela n'a oncques été le cas. »

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Haine. »

« Salutations, messire. » Il s'incline avec raideur, incommodé comme il est par sa parure de plaques.

« Je n'ai pas fait appel à toi. »

« Il est vrai. » Un moment de silence s'installe entre nous avant qu'il ne reprenne à nouveau la parole. « Néanmoins je viens vous faire part de l'inquiétude qui est la mienne. »

« De l'inquiétude ? »

« Si fait, messire. Notre erre ne nous conduirait-elle point à Poudlard ? En terres Britanniques ? Je redoute que notre chemin ne croise le leur. »

« Eux. » mes lèvres se meuvent pour former des mots que je ne prononcerai plus jamais au cours de mon existence. Mère. Père. Frère. « Peut-être s'y trouveront-ils. Peut-être pas. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Nous accomplirons ce pourquoi nous avons été contractés puis nous nous en irons. »

« Cela n'est là qu'un mineur apercevement de ma part, Monseigneur, entendez-le bien. Un simple scrupule tout au plus. N'éprouvez-vous donc plus la moindre once d'affectuosité pour eux ? »

Un moment de doute s'empare de moi. Telle une bise fugace faisant ployer l'herbe sur son passage. Je le réprime fermement.

« Six ans, Haine. Six longues années. Six années que je n'ai plus vu leurs visages. Ils me sont complètement étrangers, à présent. »

« Ils constituent votre famille. » Deux flammes d'émeraude me toisent derrière la visière en acier. « Vous êtes de leur sang. »

« Alors mon sang a dû être particulièrement dilué à ma naissance. »

Le silence s'abat entre nous une fois de plus, lourd et affligeant. Haine le brise en craquant des poings.

« J'ai toujours nourri l'abeance de les rencontrer. » Je peux l'entendre sourire sous son armure, alors même qu'il est dépourvu de visage. « Cette fameuse maisnie dont vous êtes issu. Afin de voir par moi-même par quel ressort ils ont pu engendrer un pareil monstre. »

« Je suis un monstre, Haine ? »

Des jointures se mettent à craquer tandis qu'il pivote son cou pour me regarder.

« Il vous faut l'être pour m'avoir façonné. »

Je laisse échapper un léger rire à cela.

Un autre son parvient à mes oreilles. Un son distant qui se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de ma position. Des bruits de pas.

« Quelqu'un s'en vient » gronde Haine.

« En effet. »

« A chaque fois que vous vous trouverez dans le besoin de mes services, monseigneur… » me rappelle-t-il.

« Je ferais appel à toi. »

Il hoche la tête et s'estompe, se fondant à nouveau dans les ombres.

Un sourire avenant force son chemin sur mon visage.

* * *

Fleur fut surprise de voir Bayard perché à sa place favorite. La plus haute tour de Beauxbâtons avait pour fonction d'héberger les hiboux des élèves ainsi que d'offrir la plus belle vue qui fût de l'ensemble des jardins de l'école. La jeune fille au quart de sang Vélane venait souvent à cet endroit pour la solitude qu'il lui procurait, afin de profiter de quelques minutes de sérénité avant de retourner à ses quartiers. Mais ce jour-là le garçon occupait sa place, tout en la regardant en arborant ce fichu sourire amusé.

« Vous avez laissé la Salle Commune en plein tumulte, vous savez. » déclara-t-elle, davantage pour débuter la conversation que pour une quelconque autre raison.

« Oh, voyez-vous ça. » fit Bayard d'un air innocent. « Dois-je y retourner pour réparer les dommages ? »

« Non. Tous les élèves sont au lit à présent, excepté les dernières années. Je suspecte par contre que vous aurez beaucoup à expliquer demain matin. »

« Cela me semble juste. » fut la simple réponse qu'elle reçut.

Fleur s'avança pour rejoindre le garçon penché par-dessus la balustrade de la tour.

« Je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez un fin connaisseur des paysages, Bayard. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » admit le garçon. « J'apprécie seulement me retrouver sur des hauteurs vertigineuses. »

Fleur haussa un élégant sourcil.

« Je trouve cela difficile à croire. »

« Cela me confère une vue semblable à celle des oiseaux. Je peux garder un œil sur toutes choses qui se trouvent en-dessous de moi. Le paysage qui s'offre à moi n'est qu'un bonus fortuit. »

« C'est une bien étrange façon de penser. »

« Je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal. » déclara Bayard avec un sourire en coin.

Fleur fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner pour regarder le soleil couchant.

« Pensez-vous qu'il y aura un danger. » finit-elle par demander après un moment de silence. « A ce que je participe au Tournoi ? »

« Si vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre, probablement pas. » répondit gaiement le garçon. « Mais vous êtes la fille du Ministre de la Magie. Des hommes désireux d'avoir prise sur votre père ne manqueront pas de vous prendre pour cible. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. » souffla tristement Fleur. « Mon père, j'entends. Mais j'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de montrer à tout le monde que la Vélane n'est pas la seule chose qui définit Fleur Delacour. »

« Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à être une Vélane ? » interrogea Bayard.

Fleur souffla ave dédain.

« Vous n'avez pas vu ce qui arrive aux hommes lorsque mon Charme est déployé à pleine puissance. Et pour ce qui est des femmes ? Elles sont persuadées que je ne cherche qu'à leur voler leurs petits amis. »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec compassion.

« Si cela peut vous apporter quelque réconfort, je serai dans les parages. »

Fleur reporta son regard sur Bayard avec surprise.

« Vous n'agissez en rien comme tous les gardes du corps que j'ai rencontrés. La plupart sont surprotecteurs et me traitent comme une enfant. »

« Ils font partie de la mauvaise catégorie de garde du corps, en ce cas. »

« Il y aurait donc une bonne catégorie de garde du corps ? » le défia Fleur.

« Certainement. S'il a un sourire éblouissant et de brillants yeux verts, alors vous savez qu'il fait partie de la bonne catégorie de garde du corps. »

Fleur dissimula son sourire derrière sa main.

« Il est agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui est disposé à être sincère avec vous. Vous ne niez donc pas le fait que mon père vous ait engagé ? »

Le garçon parut embarrassé. Fleur se surprit à penser que cela le rendait mignon.

« C'était l'idée de votre père, à vrai dire. Cette mascarade du cousin. Il redoute votre tempérament de feu. »

« Je ne l'en blâme pas. Bien que seules les Vélanes à part entière soient en mesure de changer d'apparence lorsqu'elles sont en colère, nous héritons quand même de leur tempérament sulfureux. Ma mère n'a toujours pas jugé bon de lui faire part de ce léger détail. Peut-être a-t-il peur que je me mette à lui lancer des boules de feu ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. » déclara lentement Bayard d'un air songeur. « Votre père est un homme qui place sa famille avant toute autre chose au monde. Il ne redoute nullement votre héritage Vélane, mais votre amour. Il craint de commettre un jour une erreur que vous ne lui pardonneriez jamais. »

« Je n'ai jamais songé à cela auparavant. » confessa Fleur qui semblait soudain extrêmement honteuse.

« La plus grande faiblesse des hommes sont les femmes. Cela est d'autant plus vrai lorsque ledit homme a une fille. »

« Vous ne manquez jamais de ces petites phrases pleines de sagesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je les ramasse comme elles viennent dans l'exercice de ma profession. » déclara le garçon avec un clin d'œil pour faire bonne mesure, et la jeune Vélane sourit à cela.

« Je vous ai causé du tort, Bayard. » Son garde du corps parut surpris à ses mots. « Pour avoir tenté d'utiliser le Charme sur vous lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. »

« Vous aviez des soupçons. » déclara Bayard avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. « Et ce fut une expérience…intéressante…pour moi tout du moins. »

Fleur piqua un fard et détourna le regard avec embarras.

« Quand bien même, c'était mal de ma part d'y avoir eu recours. Et je tiens à m'en excuser. »

Pour toute réponse, le garçon tendit sa main vers elle.

« Amis ? »

Se sentant quelque peu puérile, mais aussi étrangement ravie, Fleur Delacour accepta la main offerte et la secoua fermement.

« Amis. » confirma-t-elle.

« Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Bayard.

« Mais à présent que nous sommes amis, » poursuivit Fleur, « tu dois m'en dire plus sur ta vie. »

« Ahhh. Devenir mon ami pour en savoir davantage sur mon passé, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà qui est très rusé de votre part Miss Delacour. »

« Les amis apprennent à se connaître mutuellement, Bayard. Ou bien insinuerais-tu que nous ne sommes pas amis ? »

« Ne pas être ami avec une sublime jeune fille ? Que suis-je donc ? Un fou ? » Fleur se borna à lui adresser un regard inflexible. « Humpff. Très bien. Très bien. C'est une longue histoire, cependant. » Bayard adopta une mine songeuse avant d'esquisser un sourire. « Alors j'essaierai de passer outre les parties ennuyeuses. Mes parents n'ont jamais prêté attention à moi. Mon frère était une célébrité. J'étais juste une partie de plus du mobilier. Alors je me suis levé et je suis parti. J'ai vécu dans la rue. Je connaissais déjà la magie à ce stade, et sans adultes pour me surveiller, j'étais libre…de faire des expérimentations… sur mes pouvoirs. J'ai trouvé du travail. Quelques années plus tard, me voici, contracté pour défendre une sublime jeune fille. » Un clin d'œil suppléa le sourire qu'il lui lança, mais Fleur l'ignora.

« Il y a des trous dans ton histoire. » fit observer la jeune Vélane. « Beaucoup, beaucoup de trous. »

« Tous les trous sont des parties fort ennuyeuses, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Et sans aucun doute tout aussi importantes. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Vous m'avez demandé une brève description de ma vie, non pas une biographie. »

« Mais ta description est juste incroyable ! »

« Vraiment ? » fit le garçon tout en lui adressant un sourire triomphant.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! Des parents négligents ! Ca, je pourrais le croire, mais s'enfuir et survivre pendant tout ce temps ? Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans ! »

« J'ai eu du secours. »

« Et faire des expérimentations sur la magie ? Comment aurais-tu pu faire ça à un âge aussi jeune ? »

« Le secours m'a apporté son aide. »

« Et un travail ? Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour pouvoir être employé en aucun endroit du Monde Sorcier ! »

« Le secours qui m'a apporté son aide s'est avéré être tout particulièrement secourable à cet égard. »

« Tu es en train d'être exaspérant à dessein, n'est-ce pas ? » explosa Fleur.

« Miss Delacour, » le sourire charmeur refusa de s'évanouir face à sa colère. « Je suis un garde du corps. C'est mon travail d'être exaspérant. »

Sans crier gare, Fleur fit jaillir son Charme de Vélane et le lança de plein fouet contre lui. Pour moitié par curiosité et pour moitié sous le coup de la colère.

Les traits de Bayard s'affaissèrent instantanément, et son corps se fit flasque. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et un regard vide apparut dans ses yeux. Fleur cligna des yeux. Elle était certaine qu'il avait été immunisé lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés au manoir. Mais à présent, le garçon semblait encore pire que Montague ! La jeune Vélane ravala l'amère déception qui était montée à sa gorge. Elle avait espéré que cette amitié durerait. Et si elle devait être franche envers elle-même, elle avait espéré qu'elle durerait bien plus longtemps que toute autre. L'immunité venait sans doute d'une potion. Cela n'avait aucune importance maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle savait.

« Tu vas t'en aller et tu ne feras plus jamais mention de cette discussion à quiconque. » ordonna Fleur en se détournant de son interlocuteur tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse à la fois dans sa voix et sur son visage.

« Je vais m'en aller et dire que Fleur Delacour pense que je suis le plus bel homme au monde. »

Elle fit rapidement volte-face.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

« C'est ce que vous avez dit. » énonça d'une voix monotone le garçon.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller et de ne plus faire mention de cette conversation ! »

« Vous m'avez dit de me rendre au plus profond de la forêt pour abattre la plus grand arbre que j'y trouverai avec un hareng. »

Ce fut lors qu'elle décela la lueur facétieuse dans ces yeux émeraudes. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire.

L'expression atonique disparut alors instantanément du visage de Bayard.

« Ai-je droit à une récompense pour vous avoir fait rire ? »

« Tu es une personne très intéressante, Bayard. » répondit Fleur, et le sourire dont elle le gratifia était si chaleureux qu'il aurait pu faire fondre le cœur d'un géant de glace. « Je pense que je vais grandement apprécier être ton amie. »

* * *

Peter Thorton entra dans la pièce d'un pas guilleret, un sourire décontracté sur son visage. L'américain avisa toute une foule de personnes à l'accoutrement singulier avachies sur de confortables fauteuils. Certains étaient regroupés entre eux, conversant à voix basse. En jaugeant leurs expressions graves, Peter supputa que le contrat était soit extrêmement dangereux soit extrêmement profitable. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait les deux.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent pour observer le nouvel arrivant, mais personne ne daigna le saluer.

Peter pouffa doucement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait leur en vouloir. Les Chasseurs de Prime ne se faisaient pas d'amis. L'américain se faufila tranquillement à travers la foule, et trouva une place à côté d'un Allemand dont le visage trahissait un ennui manifeste.

« Salut Kaiser ! » s'exclama Peter en frappant l'épaule de l'homme en signe de salut.

« Gunslinger. » lui fut-il répondu dans un ton désintéressé.

« Toujours vivant hein ? Je pensais t'avoir perdu il y a quelques mois au Brésil. »

« Des complications dont je me suis occupé. » déclara brièvement Kaiser en passant sa large main sur sa mâchoire carrée.

« Je peux imaginer. Personne ne peut venir à bout du Kaiser dans un combat dans les règles. »

« Hum. »

Peter fit peu cas de la réserve et de l'accueil glacial de l'Allemand. Il y était plus qu'habitué à présent, ayant travaillé avec l'homme à plusieurs reprises de par le passé. En fait, s'ils n'avaient partagé la même profession, Peter était certain qu'ils auraient été bons amis. En se retournant, l'Américain enlaça un bras autour d'un Mongol à la carrure imposante recouvert de fourrures de peaux de bêtes.

« Et mon vieux pote des steppes est là aussi ! Est-ce que cette journée pourrait être plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »

L'homme joua des épaules pour se défaire du bras de Peter, et se remit à polir son cimeterre.

« Mongol se rappelle encore des mots de Gunslinger. Pistolets meilleurs que lames. Mongol impatient de voir le jour où Gunslinger mangera ses propres paroles. »

« Oh allez. Je dis une seule mauvaise chose et tu oublies toutes les autres bonnes choses que je t'ai dites ? »

« Gunslinger toujours dire mauvaises choses à Mongol. » L'homme fit sortir une pierre à aiguiser de sous ses fourrures et entreprit de polir sa lame avec elle. « Jamais bonnes. »

« C'est un ignominieux mensonge ! Je dis plein de bonnes choses à ton sujet ! »

Le sorcier nomade le toisa sombrement du regard.

« Nomme une. »

« Eh bien, tu sais, cette-fois là ? En Corée ? Quand j'ai dit que tu sentais vraiment bon ? »

« Mongol se rappelle. Tu as dit Mongol sentir comme pisse de vieux bouc. »

« Exactement ! »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« Bon bon, très bien ! Mais si une femme me disait que je sens comme de la pisse de bouc, je penserais qu'elle est en train de flirter avec moi. »

« Si tu flirtes avec Mongol, Mongol te tue. »

Peter pouffa de rire.

« Tout doux mon frère, je ne fais que plaisanter. » sourit joyeusement l'Américain en poussant jovialement du coude le berger qui s'était reconverti en mercenaire. « J'ai entendu dire que ce contrat allait être quelque chose d'énorme. Quelque chose à propos d'un enlèvement de la fille d'un politicien. »

Mongol haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

« Mongol pas intéressé fille de qui. Mongol juste vouloir or. »

« Amen, mon frère. Amen. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et un trio d'hommes vêtus de robes majestueuses entra dans la pièce. Peter siffla d'un air appréciatif. Ils semblaient être des politiciens de Sang-pur, d'après les atours onéreux dont ils étaient parés et leur port noble. L'Américain manqua éclater de rire lorsqu'un des hommes, un homme d'âge moyen aux yeux bleus fort distinctifs, renifla d'une façon impérieuse en traversant la foule de mercenaires se prélassant dans leurs fauteuils.

Les trois hommes prirent place derrière la seule table présente de la pièce, et le plus jeune d'entre eux, un fonctionnaire du Ministère si Peter ne se trompait pas, prit la parole dans un fort accent Français.

« Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Z'est un honneur de vous avoir izi. »

« Va droit au but, le Frenchie. » l'interpella Peter. « On n'est pas en congés payés nous autres ! »

Un murmure d'assentiment se répandit à travers le groupe de mercenaires pour se joindre à l'Américain. Le Français parut déconcerté pendant un moment avant de regagner ses airs d'orateurs assuré qu'il exhibait plus tôt et reprendre la parole.

« Oui, oui. Bien zur. Z'est bon de savoir que la plupart d'entre vous zont désireux d'aller droit au but. »

Le Sang-pur éclaircit sa gorge et tapota sa baguette sur la table. Instantanément, l'image d'une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds apparut dans les airs, surplombant le groupe de mercenaires. Nombre sifflements et clameurs retentirent dans la pièce tandis que les hommes manifestaient de vive voix leur appréciation. Peter siffla de nouveau. La fille était incroyablement belle.

« Ceci, » commença le laquais de service, « est Fleur Delacour. Fille bien-aimée du Premier Ministre de la Magie Français. Nous avons dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre vous puisse nous amener zette fille. En retour, vous zerez récompensé d'une quantité substantielle d'argent pour vous payer de vos peines. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Kaiser, paraissant toujours aussi ennuyé. « Pourquoi la voulez-vous ? Excepté le fait que vous désirez tous les trois une partie de jambes en l'air. »

Les trois hommes prirent une teinte rouge brique suite à la pique tandis que leur auditoire éclatait de rire.

« Ze n'est pas za ! » cracha le Français d'âge moyen. « La noble maison de Montague n'aura jamais recours à une telle pervezité ! Nous avons besoin d'elle à cause de son père ! »

« Alors vous voulez tenter votre chance avec son père ? » rétorqua Peter. « Très bien alors, mais je pense tout de même que demander directement à l'homme concerné serait une option plus efficace que de nous engager pour faire votre demande à votre place. »

Les rires reprirent de plus belle en se faisant bien plus fournis encore, et Peter esquissa une grimace lorsque Mongol le frappa légèrement du poing sur son bras.

« Non ! Vous vous méprenez ! Le père de la fille est marié à une aberration de sang-mêlé ! C'est une atteinte à nos nobles traditions ! Il faut qu'on lui fasse réaliser que z'est le sang qui nous rend forts ! Les réformes qu'il instaurera au Ministère amèneront la ruine de notre culture ! Zela ne doit pas être autorisé ! Il doit être contrôlé ! Et zi zela signife s'emparer de sa fille pour avoir prise sur lui, alors qu'il en soit ainzi ! »

La pièce se fit mortellement silencieuse, et une partie significative de la foule de mercenaires adressa des regards empreints de dégoût aux trois hommes Français. Ce fut Peter qui traduisit leurs pensées communes en un seul mot.

« Bigots. »

Montague, de la noble maison de Montague, conjectura Peter, le foudroya du regard.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. » fit l'Américain d'une voix traînante. « Vous êtes tous les trois de parfaits bigots. » Il leva sa main pour stopper Montague dans ce qui semblait être le commencement d'un monologue outré. « Cependant, nous avons pour profession de faire des choses que personne d'autre ne ferait, alors si c'est une fille de politicien que vous désirez, alors je m'assurerai de vous l'empaquetée et de vous la ficelée avec un joli ruban rouge en prime. »

Les occupants de la pièce opinèrent en signe d'acquiescement. Kaiser fut le suivant à prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que la fille a quelqu'un pour la protéger ? »

« Oui. » répondit Montague d'un ton cassant. « Un garçon. Le Ministre a sans aucun doute perdu l'esprit en engageant un enfant pour protéger sa précieuse fille, mais cela n'en rendra que plus facile encore notre tâche. »

« Attendez une seconde. » le coupa Peter. « Le garçon. Yeux d'émeraude ? Cheveux en bataille ? Cicatrice sur le front ? »

Montague parut froissé de s'être fait aussi sommairement couper la parole par l'Américain.

« Oui. » confirma le Sang-pur d'une voix méprisante. « Z'est une description adéquate du garçon. »

« Oh. Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt. » Peter se leva brusquement et s'étira. « Eh bien messieurs, je vous tire ma révérence. Merci mais non merci. On se dit à la prochaine les gars. »

« Mais vous n'avez même pas entendu le montant de la récompense que nous proposons d'offrir. » s'exclama avec étonnement le plus jeune des trois Français.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Yeux verts ? Cheveux en bataille ? Vous vous fichez de moi, ma parole. C'est Le Templier. Alors je suis peut-être un homme de risque dans une profession à risques, mais il n'y a rien sur cette bonne vieille Terre que vous puissiez m'offrir pour faire face au Templier. »

« Le Templier ? » répéta Montague, de la perplexité inscrite sur son visage pâle. Certains des chasseurs de prime arboraient une expression similaire, mais la plupart faisaient connaître à voix haute leur assentiment aux mots de Peter. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Le garçon qui protège votre cible. » répliqua Kaiser, toujours affalé sur son fauteuil. « Gunslinger a raison. Ce n'est pas une bonne affaire pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas venir récupérer notre récompense si nous sommes morts. »

« Le Templier ? Gunslinger ? » Le trio de Français semblaient plongés dans un abîme de confusion.

« La plupart des Chasseurs de Prime disposent d'un nom de code. » déclara Peter en employant son ton de voix favori de quelqu'un s'adressant à un parfait idiot, il fut ravi lorsque les Sang-purs s'avisèrent qu'ils se moquaient d'eux et se mirent à grincer des dents à son intention. « Je suis Gunslinger. Le gentleman Allemand qui vient juste de parler est Kaiser. Le grand gars noirs derrière, » il dirigea son pouce par-dessus son épaule vers un Africain à la large poitrine et au visage lugubre, « c'est Zoulou. La sublime lady à la cigarette ? Valkyrie. Il y a le vieil homme Chinois, Foxfire. Vous avez Mongol qui s'amuse avec son cimeterre. Amazone et ses fichus jeux vaudou. Et tout une clique d'autres que je ne nommerai pas. »

« Et en quoi cela affecte-t-il le contrat ? »

Peter éclata de rire.

« Vous voyez, Montague, nous nous connaissons tous. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas tous amis. » certains reniflèrent à cela et l'Américain esquissa un sourire, « mais nous avons du respect les uns pour les autres. Pour ce qui est du Templier ? Eh bien vous pouvez être sûrs que nous le respectons comme pas deux. »

« Ce n'est qu'un garçon. » intervint une voix richement cultivée. Une beauté aux cheveux noirs se leva, la main reposant sur la poignée d'un katana. « Et il est déshonorant de craindre ainsi un garçon. »

« La garce Japonaise ne connaît rien. » explosa Foxfire. Le vieux sorcier frappa le sol de son bâton noueux pour accentuer ses propos. « Elle croît encore être au quinzième siècle. Le pouvoir ne réside pas dans l'âge. Le pouvoir réside dans la force. »

Les yeux de la femme se rétrécirent avec fureur.

« Malgré tous les grands airs que vous vous donnez, moi au moins je n'ai pas peur d'un garçon. »

Une vague de ricanements s'éleva à travers la pièce.

« Le Templier n'est pas juste un garçon. » intervint Zoulou, le ton de sa voix à la fois dur et grave. « Ce n'est pas une personne qu'il est sain de provoquer. »

« Tu es nouvelle dans cette profession, petite. » statua Kaiser en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Ne t'implique pas dans des choses qui échappent à ta compréhension. »

« Eh bien moi j'aimerais savoirr qui est ce Templier au juste. » déclara un Russe trapu en croisant ses bras avec entêtement.

« Il ne peut pas être si spécial. » renchérit résolument le laquais du Ministère.

« Oh, il est juste comme nous. Au premier regard. » sourit Peter. « Discutant et blaguant avant le travail. Il a un sens de l'humour délicieux et un esprit encore plus acéré qu'un couteau. Juste un autre Chasseur de Prime en quête de sa récompense. Mais l'heure de se mettre en action finit par arriver, vous voyez. Et ses yeux deviennent tous durs et glaciaux. Ce sourire tranquille qu'il arbore tout le temps ? Envolé aussi, et vous pourriez tout aussi bien faire face à de la pierre que vous ne verriez pas la différence. Les champs de protection sont levés. Vous vous mettez tous à entrer, et Le Templier est là, en première ligne, lançant des sorts bien plus vite que vous ne pouvez cligner des yeux. Ces sorts ne sont pas des sorts de stupéfixion. Ni même d'entrave. Ce ne sont que des sorts faits pour tuer. Des _Reductos_ à pleine puissance. Des _Diffindos_ aux points vitaux. Tout sort qui peut tuer, Le Templier les utilisera. Et cette expression qui s'affiche sur son visage lorsqu'il tue ? Eh bien, j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir auparavant et s'il y avait un enfer sur cette Terre, le regard du garçon pourrait certainement le geler. »

« Z'est impossible ! » argua Montague avec dédain, même s'il paraissait très distinctement mal à l'aise. « Ze n'est qu'un enfant! »

« Si seulement. » répondit Peter en roulant des yeux. « Le gamin est un démon au duel, mais je dirais que Kaiser, Mongol et moi serions capable de le neutraliser en s'y mettant tous les trois. » les deux hommes hochèrent la tête à son intention, mais ne semblaient guère ravis à cette perspective. « Mais c'est bien là le problème. Lorsque vous engagez Le Templier, c'est un lot deux-en-un que vous obtenez. »

« Un lot deux-en-un ? » répéta la Japonaise en lui lançant un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Il y a une raison qui explique pourquoi nous l'appelons Le Templier. » déclara Peter en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à la belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Le garçon et son chevalier. » souffla Kaiser d'une voix empreinte de respect.

« Un chevalier ? » railla le plus jeune des Français. « Vous voulez dire comme l'un de ces moldus qui portent zes armures ridicules ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir peur de ça ? »

Ce fut Zoulou qui répondit.

« Tout comme le garçon est bien plus qu'un garçon, le chevalier est bien plus qu'un chevalier. C'est une entité n'appartenant pas au domaine du naturel. »

« C'est un démon des temps anciens, emprisonné dans l'étain. Il aspire à se libérer de ses entraves pour dévorer nos âmes. » déclara solennellement Foxfire en hochant la tête comme pour saluer la sagacité de ses propos.

« Un noble guerrier du Saint Empire Romain, qui perdit sa vie sur le champ de bataille. » déclara à son tour Kaiser avec le plus grand sérieux, malgré sa posture toujours avachie. « A présent revenu d'outre-tombe pour accomplir à nouveau son devoir. »

« Un homme qui a perdu son amante dans les bras d'un autre. » rectifia Valkyrie, en traçant du doigt une légère cicatrice sur sa joue. « Et qui a revêtu une armure afin d'assouvir sa vengeance. »

Peter avisa les expressions complètement perdues que certains présents dans la pièce affichaient suite aux explications contradictoires et se remit à sourire de plus belle.

« Vous voyez, nous ne savons pas exactement qui est le chevalier. Par l'enfer, nous ne savons même pas ce _qu'est_ le chevalier. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est sa dévotion envers le garçon. Si la tâche est difficile, le gamin aura le chevalier à ses côtés, et c'est là que vous vous rendez compte que l'enfer est sur le point de se déchaîner. C'est cette grosse, imposante armure qui vous fait cet effet là vous voyez, pourvue d'une épée tout aussi redoutable pour faire bonne mesure. Et si vous pensez que ce n'est là que l'œuvre d'une pathétique magie d'animation, eh bien, vous ne pourriez pas avoir plus tort. La foutue chose bouge aussi vite que le gamin, et vous avez à peine le temps de voir cette énorme épée bouger lorsqu'il la brandit vers vous que vous voilà coupé en deux. »

« Ils forment une équipe. » élabora Kaiser. « Le chevalier protège le garçon de tout mal. Il dispose d'un bouclier en forme d'écu qui réfléchit les sorts. Nous pensons qu'il est peut-être enchanté. Pendant ce temps, le garçon attaque à distance, neutralisant ainsi les ennemis que le chevalier ne peut atteindre avec son épée. Une paire des plus létales. Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur… »

« Oh non, certainement pas. » sourit de nouveau Peter. « Le gamin a un visage aussi dur que la pierre. Le chevalier, lui, n'a tout simplement pas de visage. Si vous jetez un coup d'œil sous le casque qu'il porte, vous pouvez apercevoir deux orbes de feu qui vous renvoie votre regard, mais rien d'autre. C'est tout bonnement terrifiant. »

« Un démon des temps anciens. » répéta Foxfire. « Venu pour faire des pactes et dérober nos âmes. »

« Superstitions. » renifla le Russe. « Je suis sûrrr que ce n'est rrien. »

« Vous croyez ce que vous voulez. » répondit placidement Peter en haussant les épaules. « Mais vous pourriez m'offrir tout une ribambelle de Vélanes ainsi que tout l'or du monde que je n'en affronterais pas Le Templier pour autant. »

« Avez-vous si peur que ça de la mort ? » siffla la femme au katana. « Etes-vous donc aussi lâches ? »

Le sourire de Peter s'évanouit.

« Ecoute-moi bien, _fillette_. » La voix de l'Américain avait perdu toute once d'affabilité. « Nous sommes dans une profession de mort. Chasser les Mages Noirs. Tuer des bêtes magiques pouvant détruire à elles seules toute une ville. C'est ce que nous faisons, et c'est un domaine dans lequel nous excellons. Toutes les personnes ici présentes ne sont pas étrangères à la mort. Nous l'attendons à chaque instant. Elle peut venir te chercher à chaque coin de rue, et tu finis par comprendre très rapidement que la prochaine inspiration que tu prendras pourrait très bien être la dernière. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux la mort. Je l'ai vu venir pour mes amis tout comme mes ennemis. Je l'ai vu s'emparer d'eux sereinement et je l'ai vu les traîner avec violence jusqu'au trépas. Aucun d'entre nous ne craint la mort. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous ne craignons pas la mort que nous allons la provoquer. Et c'est exactement ce qui va se passer si nous faisons face au Templier. Nous y allons. Il nous éviscère. Nous mourrons. Bon sang, ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose que je désire qu'il m'arrive avant un long moment. »

« Combattre Le Templier est comme combattre les hordes du grand Khan. » ajouta Mongol. « Se défendre appelle à une attaque écrasante. Attaquer appelle à une défense impénétrable. Tu vas avec fierté et tu reviens seul sans tête. »

« Le gamin possède des valeurs morales, cependant. » sourit Valkyrie. « Il ne tue pas les femmes et les enfants. Il y a quelques années, je me suis retrouvée du mauvais côté du contrat. L'argent promis était bon. Faire face au Templier ne l'était certainement pas. Il m'a cassé la jambe en trois endroits différents et a brisé mon bras gauche. Il ne m'a pas tuée, cependant. Si je n'avais pas été aussi occupée à hurler de douleur, je lui aurais demandé son numéro. »

« Ahhh et la libidineuse qui s'ignore révèle finalement son appétance pour l'impensable. » sourit Peter avant d'ajouter précipitamment en avisant l'expression irritée de Valkyrie. « Je plaisante, je plaisante. »

« Vous mentez. » accusa résolument le Russe. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce 'Templier'. Vous essayez de nous fairrre peur pour qu'on refuse de prendrrre le contrat. »

La plupart des mercenaires présents dans la pièce affichèrent une expression amusée.

« Aucun d'entre vous ne craint peut-être la mort, mais fuir un contrat juste à cause d'un garçon n'en reste pas moins de la lâcheté. » gronda la Japonaise. « Je jugerai par moi-même à quel point au juste ce garçon est impressionnant. »

Peter se mit à pouffer de bon coeur à cela.

« Ma petite dame, juste pour ça, je suis prêt à payer en lingots d'or pour voir Le Templier te botter l'arrière-train. »

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

(*) Haine le chevalier mystérieux de Harry parle de façon un peu étrange et j'imagine que nombre d'entre vous se sont interrogés sur certains des mots qu'il emploie. Aussi j'ai décidé de faire une rubrique lexique intitulée _Dans les mots de Haine_ à chaque fin de chapitre de tous ces mots qu'il emploie, et dont la plupart ne peuvent être trouvés dans un dictionnaire actuel étant donné qu'ils proviennent de l'ancien français moyenâgeux. Alors c'est parti !

**Dans les mots de Haine **

**Incarnat** : écarlate

**Ajorner** : pointer (peut aussi signifier se lever)

**Un soleil incarnat ajorne à l'horizon** : Un soleil rouge sang pointe à l'horizon

**Auspice** : présage

**A ma souvenance** : dans mon souvenir

**Oncques** : jamais (peut aussi signifier personne)

**Notre erre** : notre voyage

**Apercevement** : inquiétude

**Scrupule** : hésitation

**Affectuosité** : affection

**Abeance** : vif désir

**Maisnie** : famille

**Par quel ressort** : par quels moyens/comment

* * *

**NdA** :Euh pas grand-chose à dire à part m'enquérir si le chapitre vous a plu. Ah si, nous avons la présentation d'un personnage que je considère comme le plus important de l'histoire après Harry. Je parle bien sûr de Haine, le chevalier mystérieux sans visage. Faites bien attention à lui car il est au cœur de toute la philosophie de cette histoire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je l'ai fait parler de façon aussi étrange : afin qu'il vous interpelle et que vous prêtiez grande attention à tout ce qu'il dit !

Ah et la suite arrivera prochainement. (ce qui me connaissant ne veut pas dire grand-chose :x)


	5. Poudlard

**Spolié**

**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard**

Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons était une merveille d'ingénierie magique. C'était une relique des anciens temps, de l'époque où les Moldus avaient encore recours aux chevaux pour se déplacer et où les guerres se combattaient avec des mousquets et du plomb. Conçu pour être pratiquement immarcescible, il était pourvu de multiples enchantements superposés entre eux qui réduisaient les assauts des vents les plus violents à de légers cahots sur le chemin que ne ressentaient nullement ses passagers. De fait, la plupart des membres du contingent de Beauxbâtons dormaient à poings fermés dans leurs quartiers respectifs, complètement indifférents aux rafales impétueuses qui faisaient rage à l'extérieur.

Fleur couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour réprimer un bâillement. Il était tard. Très tard pour tout dire. La jeune fille au quart de sang Vélane jeta un regard que la fatigue rendait quelque peu hagard vers la Salle Commune magiquement agrandie du carrosse. Claire se trouvait auprès d'elle, observant avec le plus vif intérêt Bayard esquisser des gestes animés à l'intention d'un Aymeric tout proprement ahuri.

« De quoi sont-ils en train de parler ? » La question de Fleur fit se retourner Claire dans son fauteuil.

« Théorie des sortilèges. Cela fait des heures qu'ils sont là. » déclara la sorcière Française en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « C'est Bayard qui fait la conversation pour la plupart, mais d'après le peu que j'ai pu saisir, c'est horriblement complexe. »

« Combien reste-t-il de temps avant que nous arrivions à Poudlard ? »

« Pas avant quelques heures, j'en ai peur. » Claire pouffa en voyant son amie se laisser aller à de sombres imprécations suite à sa réponse, et entreprit de pousser du coude la jeune Vélane d'un air de connivence. « Alors Fleur, nourrirais-tu quelques tendres pensées pour Bayard en fin de compte ? »

Fleur secoua gracieusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Il est trop jeune pour moi. »

« Hum. » fit Claire en faisant la moue. « Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'un bon nombre de filles lui ont déjà demandé de sortir avec elles. »

Fleur fit de son mieux pour maintenir une expression désintéressée mais échoua spectaculairement.

« Jacqueline nous a raconté la façon dont il l'a éconduite l'autre jour. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi euphorique et déçue en même temps. »

« Il est trop jeune pour moi. » répéta Fleur, plus fermement cette fois.

« Mais pas pour Jacqueline ? Elle n'a qu'une année de moins que toi Fleur. »

« C'est une question de principe. Et d'ailleurs, Bayard a été un très bon ami pour moi ces derniers jours et je ne désire pas perdre cela. Il est aussi mon garde du corps, je te rappelle. Il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre nous. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Fleur. Ca pourrait arriver. Mieux vaut essayer aujourd'hui que de découvrir un jour qu'il y a quelque chose seulement pour le trouver déjà dans les bras d'une autre. »

Fleur fut surprise de ressentir une légère once de jalousie à ces mots. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Bayard était un garde du corps. Il serait parti d'ici la fin de l'année. Il disparaîtrait de sa vie et seul résiderait dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'un homme intéressant et seulement cela. Mais en dépit de tous ces raisonnements parfaits la jalousie subsistait, une étrange dichotomie qui s'imposait à son cœur et que Fleur n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Claire esquissa un sourire entendu en avisant l'expression troublée de son amie.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre. » finit par déclarer Fleur après un moment de réflexion.

« Tu n'en sauras rien tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. »

« Je ne connais rien de sa personnalité. »

« Il est charmant, adorable, séduisant, et drôle. Voilà, tu sais tout de sa personnalité à présent. »

« Pourquoi me pousses-tu ainsi vers lui, Claire ? » grogna Fleur en direction de son amie. « Tu n'as jamais été aussi obstinée à propos d'un garçon avant. »

« Oui, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des garçons, Fleur. » Claire soupira devant l'expression confuse de la jeune Vélane. « Il est bien plus que cela. Il y a quelque chose de plus chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est au juste, mais je peux le sentir. Il n'est pas qu'un simple Joli Cœur. Beauxbâtons n'en manque pas, mais lui…Il est… différent. »

« Différent ne rime pas forcément avec bon. » argua Fleur.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais jusqu'à présent pour ce qui est de Bayard, différent rime parfaitement avec bon. Il est immunisé contre ton Charme. Il ne bave pas et n'agit pas stupidement devant toi. Tu peux être contente, triste, ou même en colère contre lui et il répondra en conséquence, au lieu de se contenter de te regarder d'un air vitreux la bave aux lèvres. Le fait qu'il soit intelligent, drôle et séduisant, n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau. »

« Il y en a d'autres qui peuvent combattre les effets du Charme. J'en ai déjà rencontrés. » protesta encore Fleur.

« Combattre, peut-être, mais s'en défaire complètement ? Il y a des garçons à Beauxbâtons qui peuvent aussi combattre ton Charme dans une certaine mesure, Aymeric étant l'un d'entre eux. » dit Claire en esquissant un geste en direction du séduisant Sang-Pur qui était toujours engagé dans une discussion animée avec Bayard « Mais ils finissent tous comme les autres lorsque tu utilises ton Charme à pleine puissance. »

« Je lui ai envoyé toute la puissance de mon Charme Vélane lorsque nous étions au manoir, » admit la jeune Vélane. « Il s'est juste contenté de l'ignorer et de me dire que nous allions être en retard pour le dîner. »

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama triomphalement Claire. « C'est la personne parfaite pour toi. »

« Le problème ne se résume pas qu'au Charme. » rétorqua Fleur en secouant une nouvelle fois sa tête. « Tu ne peux pas affirmer que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre en considérant seulement mon pouvoir de Vélane. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus. »

« De l'amour ? » suggéra Claire.

Fleur opina.

« Mais l'amour n'apparaît tout simplement pas ainsi, Fleur. » lui expliqua patiemment son amie. « L'amour ne lie pas tout d'un coup magiquement deux personnes. La plupart des amours sont graduelles. Lentes à se forger. Tu ne peux tout bonnement pas t'attendre à le trouver aussi soudainement. »

« Et tu penses que je trouverai l'amour avec Bayard ? »

Claire lui adresse un regard empreint de compassion.

« Non, je ne le pense pas. Mais ce serait déjà un bon début. »

* * *

« Lily ! »

Lily Potter se retourna pour apercevoir son mari courir vers elle, un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage.

« James ? » s'étonna le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Le sorcier à la robe rouge prit sa femme dans une étreinte affectueuse avant de lui répondre.

« C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mon amour. Le Ministre a dépêché deux escouades d'Aurors pour assurer la sécurité de l'évènement. Sirius est là aussi ! » James esquissa un geste en direction de son ami de longue date, qui lui renvoya un sourire guilleret en retour. L'homme les rejoignit d'un pas sautillant, revêtu lui aussi d'une robe rouge, bien que la sienne ne semblât pas aussi propre et impeccable que celle de James.

« Deux capitaines Aurors, réunis au même endroit. On est sûrs de faire un malheur auprès de ces dames ! » s'exclama Sirius en enroulant un bras complice autour de James.

« Désolé Sirius, mais je suis déjà pris. » déclara James en remuant les sourcils d'un air suggestif à l'intention de sa femme, qui esquissa un maigre sourire pour toute réponse. A présent inquiet, le regard de James chercha celui de la sorcière aux cheveux de feu. « Quelque chose ne va pas Lils ? »

« Ce n'est rien, James…C'est juste que…que… Harry n'est pas revenu cette année non plus… »

En un clin d'œil, le visage du capitaine des Aurors sembla prendre des années, et son corps se tendit comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup particulièrement violent. La main de Sirius se déplaça pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de James, afin de lui apporter quelque mesure de réconfort.

« Ca va aller, Lils. » souffla James d'un ton encourageant, bien que le chagrin fût manifeste sur son visage. « Il reviendra un jour. Il ne peut en être autrement. C'est notre Harry. »

« Oh James… » sanglota Lily. « Nous avons manqué à notre devoir envers lui…Nous lui avons causé tant de tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, mais nous pouvons nous faire pardonner. » les yeux du Capitaine des Aurors semblèrent s'illuminer d'une fervente lueur. « Je sais que nous pouvons le faire Lils. S'il revient, nous le traiterons comme il faut…Comme il aurait dû être traité. Comme notre fils. »

« Mais s'il ne revenait jamais, James ? »

« Il faut qu'il revienne. » dit tristement James. « C'est notre fils, Lils. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il reviendra, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre à nouveau. »

« Et s'il nous hait ? Et s'il ne veut avoir aucun lien avec nous ? »

« Alors nous attendrons, Lily. Nous serons là à l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à nous accepter. »

La sorcière rousse hocha la tête, et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

« James, Lily. » commença Sirius d'un air hésitant, et le couple se retourna pour regarder leur ami. « Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang sont presque arrivées. »

« Sirius et moi devons être présents pour assurer la sécurité des étrangers. » expliqua James en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de sa femme. « Prends soin de toi Lily. Ne…ne te tourmente pas trop à son sujet, d'accord ? »

Lily parvint à esquisser un sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Fais attention à toi James. Je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mes esprits. »

* * *

Lily Potter se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle au pas de course. Elle était tenue de faire acte de présence pour l'accueil des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. D'après les applaudissements qui avaient retenti à ses oreilles quelques instants plus tôt, il semblait manifeste que la délégation d'une de ces deux écoles était déjà arrivée. Le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus se mit à maudire son moment de faiblesse. Le regard peiné que lui avait adressé James après qu'elle eut mentionné Harry était à vous briser le cœur, et le fait qu'elle en fût la cause lui pesait lourdement sur la conscience.

Une autre volée d'applaudissements retentit, plus proche cette fois, et la course de Lily se transforma en un sprint olympique. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le regard hautement désapprobateur que lui adresserait la Directrice-adjointe.

Elle tourna à l'angle, aperçut les uniformes bleus des élèves de Beauxbâtons qui prenaient place à la table des Serdaigles, et freina des quatre fers, en manquant s'écraser contre un élève dans le processus.

En reprenant ses esprits, Lily eut un sourire d'excuse envers le garçon qui était vêtu de l'uniforme aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons.

« Je suis navrée, je-»

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, révélant deux orbes émeraude, si étrangement familiers, et l'apologie que s'apprêtait à faire Lily mourut subitement sur ses lèvres, remplacée par un unique mot.

« Harry ? »

* * *

Les émotions. Comme je les ai en horreur.

« Harry ? Est-est-ce que c'est toi ? » interroge de nouveau la femme dans un murmure à peine audible.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir des yeux à la nuance de vert identique à la mienne me fixer du regard. De longs cheveux roux s'imposent à mon champ de vision. Elle semble plus âgée à présent. Usée.

Les souvenirs se mettent à affluer. Non pas encore. _Plus jamais ça._

Mes enchantements de camouflage tiennent bon. Mon visage se tord d'un sourire perplexe. Je force une tonalité neutre dans ma voix.

« Toutes mes excuses, madame. » Si je n'avais pas tant de pratique, je suis certain que ma voix aurait vacillée. « Mais je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. »

« Non…non… Tu lui ressembles. » La prise qu'exerce la femme sur ma manche est semblable à la poigne d'un géant d'acier. « Tu lui ressembles tellement. »

« Madame. » Il est si difficile de maintenir ce sourire, si douloureusement difficile. « Je me dois de protester. Vous recherchez de toute évidence une toute autre personne. »

Elle ne me relâche pas pour autant, et je peux distinguer les prémices de larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« Lily ! » Une autre voix du passé retentit, un autre souvenir se jouant de ma santé mentale. « Lily ! Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« James ! Il lui ressemble ! Il ressemble exactement à notre Harry ! »

L'homme se retourne brusquement vers moi, et ses yeux s'écarquillent derrière ses lunettes.

« Ha-Harry » murmure-t-il à son tour.

Mes dents se mettent à grincer. Je peux sentir Haine se manifester. Désireux d'être invoqué. Me suppliant de l'invoquer.

« Je ne suis pas Harry. » Il m'est difficile de ne pas prononcer ces mots dans un grondement sourd, mais j'y parviens quand même. « Mon nom est Bayard. Je suis un élève de Beauxbâtons. »

La réalité semble s'écraser telle une avalanche de briques sur l'homme. Il étreint sa femme qui a finalement laissé libre cours à ses larmes et lui fait doucement relâcher sa prise sur moi.

« Allons, Lils. Ca ne peut pas être Harry. Le garçon a des cheveux blonds. Il lui ressemble peut-être, mais ce n'est pas notre Harry. »

J'éclate presque de rire à la riche ironie de la situation.

« Je sais que c'est lui, James ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! » proteste la femme bien que ses épaules se soient affaissées, donnant ainsi l'image parfaite d'une personne défaite.

« Ca va aller Lily, ca va aller. » dit doucement l'homme à l'intention de la femme afin de la réconforter. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi avec une expression pleine de remords. « Je suis profondément navré…Bayard c'est cela ? » J'acquiesce et il poursuit, « C'est juste que vous ressemblez à notre fils disparu, et ma femme a cru qu'il était revenu. »

Je grime les traits de mon visage en une expression pleine de sollicitude.

« Vous avez dû beaucoup l'aimer. » Le sarcasme suinte de ma voix tel de l'acide, mais il passe inaperçu, comme prévu.

« Nous l'aimions. » sourit tristement l'homme. « Mais nous nous en sommes rendu compte trop tard. »

Sur ces mots ils se retournent et s'éloignent suivis tout du long par mon regard fixé sur leur dos.

* * *

« Pour l'amour du ciel Ron. » soupira Hermione avec exaspération. « Tu es en train de regarder cette fille comme si c'était un ange descendu du ciel. »

« Hein, quizza ? » fut l'intelligible réponse dont la gratifia Ron.

Adam sourit à pleine dents, amusé par les simagrées de ces deux amis. Le Survivant balaya ses alentours du regard, et nota que la majeure partie de la table des Gryffondors, ou du moins les garçons, arboraient les mêmes expressions sur leurs visages que celle de Ron. Dean Thomas fixait du regard la bouche béante la magnifique sorcière Française, sa fourchette oubliée quelque part sur le chemin menant à sa bouche. Les yeux de Seamus Finnigan, quant à eux, lui sortaient pratiquement de la tête sous le coup de l'émotion. Même les jumeaux Weasley contemplaient la fille avec ahurissement.

« Oh, et puis j'abandonne ! » s'exclama théâtralement Hermione en jetant ses bras en l'air avec dépit.

« Ne sois pas trop dure envers Ron. » dit Ginny qui se trouvait à côté de son frère. « La table toute entière est comme ça. »

« Sauf Adam. » fit remarquer Hermione, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez le Gryffondor de quatrième année.

« Je ne pense pas être affecté. En tout cas pas autant que Ron. »

« C'est très bien Adam. » lui sourit Ginny mais l'attention d'Adam n'était déjà plus à la conversation.

« Maman ? »

Lily était escortée par James, et l'Auror l'avait prise dans une étreinte réconfortante, tout en murmurant avec tendresse à son oreille.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que le Professeur Potter est en train de pleurer ? »

« Adam ? » s'enquit Ginny en titillant les côtes du garçon de son doigt pour l'inciter à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Adam d'un air misérable. « Elle n'est normalement dans cet état qu'en début d'année. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi de sa déprime à présent, tout particulièrement alors que Papa est ici. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que cela a un rapport avec Harry ? »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules avec impuissance, et ne perdit pas des yeux ses parents alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Professeurs, le visage de Lily enfoui dans la poitrine de James.

Une soudaine vague de murmures rappela Adam à la réalité, et le jeune Gryffondor se retourna pour apercevoir un garçon dans l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons s'avancer vers la table des Serdaigles.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! » se récria de nouveau Hermione, son regard à présent porté sur la gente féminine de l'école. « Pas encore ! »

Adam lança un bref regard autour de lui et avisa non sans vive alarme que la plupart des filles lorgnaient du regard le nouvel arrivant avec une lueur presque maniaque dans les yeux. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu renifla dans son verre lorsqu'il vit Lavande Brown arborer la même expression que Ron à la vue du garçon de Beauxbâtons.

« Tout d'abord les garçons, et à présent les filles ! » s'exaspéra Hermione. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles peuvent lui trouver. Ce n'est qu'un garçon normal ! »

Adam était loin de partager cet avis. Le garçon en question n'était pas peut-être pas le plus beau qui fût, et si Adam s'était laissé porter par la vanité, il se serait considéré plus beau que lui. Non, ce n'était pas tant l'apparence qui provoquait les rougissements soudains de la gente féminine de Poudlard. C'était le port du garçon qui attirait les regards. Un port dont émanait une confiance, une puissance et qui était si dominateur qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de l'ignorer. Le garçon ne se contentait pas de simplement marcher. Il louvoyait. Tel un prédateur. Un mélange saisissant de séduction et d'intimidation sublimées dans une seule démarche.

« Par Merlin. » s'étrangla Katie Bell à trois sièges d'eux. « Vous croyez qu'il existe des Vélanes mâles ? »

Cela, bien sûr, donna naissance à une tempête de murmures excités et de gloussements qui gagna bien vite toute la table de Gryffondor.

Hermione se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« Adam ! Regarde ! » Ginny tirait sur sa manche avec excitation en pointant un doigt gracile en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Adam suivit le doigt du regard, et ne put empêcher une exclamation amusée d'échapper de sa bouche. Le visage de Malefoy, qui avait arboré une suprême expression de supériorité depuis que Krum avait rejoint leur table, était à présent blanc de fureur en voyant que Pansy Parkinson avait cessé de chanter ses louanges pour dévisager la bouche bée le nouvel arrivant.

Adam esquissa un large sourire. Il faudrait qu'il aille serrer la main du garçon pour le congratuler d'avoir réussi à susciter une telle expression chez Malefoy.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te retenir aussi longtemps ? » lâcha Fleur en Français d'un ton caustique. La jeune Vélane était irritée. Au plus haut point. L'intégralité de la table des Serdaigles, ou du moins les garçons, la dévorait du regard avec des yeux exorbités d'émerveillement.

Bayard gagna d'un mouvement fluide la place qu'elle lui avait réservée, et lui adressa un sourire avant de lui répondre en Anglais.

« Quelques complications. Il semblerait que je partage une certaine ressemblance avec le fils depuis longtemps disparu de cette femme. » déclara le garçon en inclinant sa tête en direction de la sorcière aux cheveux roux qui était assise à la table des professeurs. Fleur se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, comme si elle le tenait responsable de toute l'attention envahissante dont elle était victime.

« Le Professeur Potter ? » s'enquit une jolie sorcière aux cheveux bruns bouclés. « C'est notre Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus. Elle est très douée, mais il lui arrive parfois de sombrer dans la dépression. »

« Il y a une histoire derrière ce comportement vous savez. » ajouta une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques assise en face de Fleur. « Cela a un rapport avec le jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« Une histoire des plus fascinantes, je n'en doute pas un instant. » déclara Bayard en remuant ses sourcils d'un air charmeur. « Mais avant d'entendre cette histoire, je me dois de vous demander le plaisir de connaître vos noms. »

Les deux jeunes sorcières affichèrent un sourire rayonnant à cela et Fleur se rembrunit. Claire, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, dissimula un sourire derrière sa main.

« Je suis Cho Chang. » acquiesça la sorcière asiatique, « Et voici mon amie, Marietta Edgecombe. »

« Enchanté. » fit Bayard en inclinant respectueusement la tête à leur intention, avant d'accorder son entière attention aux deux jeunes filles. « Cela étant fait, pourriez-vous à présent nous faire part de cette histoire ? »

« Eh bien, vous savez comment Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué les Potters, j'imagine ? » commença Marietta. « Ainsi que comment Adam Potter a renvoyé le Sort de Mort ? Il se trouve que Adam avait un jumeau, et lui aussi a survécu à cette nuit. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, lorsque les choses se sont calmées, les Potter ont commencé à parader sur le Chemin de Traverse comme si les lieux leur appartenaient. Bien sûr, seul le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu les accompagnait. Ils ne se montraient jamais aux yeux du grand public avec leur autre fils. »

« L'orgueil est un bien grand péché. » commenta le garçon, en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers la table des Professeurs. « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Il semblerait qu'ils négligeaient le jumeau d'Adam. » répondit Cho à la place de son amie. « Le jumeau s'est enfui du domicile et la Gazette a consacré tout un mois d'articles sur la façon dont les Potter ont maltraité leur autre fils. »

« Ce fut un énorme choc, en effet. » déclara une autre fille à la gauche de Cho, qui sembla piquer un fard lorsque l'attention de Bayard se reporta sur elle. « Mes parents étaient persuadés que les Potter étaient des héros, et les voilà qui faisaient une chose aussi terrible. Beaucoup de familles ont partagé ce même sentiment horrifié. »

« Et qu'est-il arrivé au jumeau ? » s'enquit le garçon, de la sollicitude inscrite sur ses traits.

« Nous n'en savons rien. » dit Marietta en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rebondir ses cheveux bouclés. « Il y a eu une grande campagne de recherches dans toute l'Angleterre. La Gazette du Sorcier avait dédié toute une rubrique sur l'avancée des recherches qu'elle mettait à jour quotidiennement, mais on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. »

« C'est ce qu'ils veulent vous faire croire. » déclara d'un air mystérieux la fille qui était intervenue plus tôt. « Il y a d'autres théories qui ont été formulées expliquant ce qui serait arrivé au jumeau Potter. »

Bayard haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Quelles sont-elles ? »

La fille rougit de nouveau devant le sourire charmeur que lui adressait le garçon avant de lui répondre en balbutiant. L'expression ombrageuse de Fleur passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

« Hum eh bien, mes parents pensent qu'il a peut-être été enlevé par des mages noirs, et entraîné pour devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Oui eh bien, » renifla Marietta , « nous savons tous comment sont tes parents, Mandy. Ils sont presque aussi givrés que ceux de Loufoca. »

« Hé ! »

« Mari ! » s'exclama en poussant du coude son amie qui se contenta de renifler avec dédain pour toute réponse. « Je suis désolée Mandy. Tu sais comme elle est… » déclara-t-elle avant de se retourner et lancer un regard d'excuse en direction d'une fille blonde dont le regard semblait perdu au loin. « Désolée, Luna. Mari n'aurait pas dû dire une chose pareille. »

« Tout va bien. » sourit la blonde avec un regard rêveur. « Elle est infestée par les Joncheruines. Ils lui font dire les choses les plus étranges. »

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » grogna Marietta. « Complètement frappée. »

« Quelle est la position du Ministère Britannique concernant la disparition du jumeau ? » interrogea Bayard, et Fleur nota avec intérêt que le garçon semblait presser le sujet.

Le visage de Marietta s'éclaircit visiblement en entendant la question.

« La position officielle est qu'il est mort. « déclara sombrement la sorcière avec une note d'autorité, « Il a disparu quand il avait huit ans, et le consensus sur lequel tous les experts se sont arrêtés stipule qu'aucune personne de cet âge n'aurait pu survivre aussi longtemps. C'est un peu triste, à vrai dire. J'aurai aimé le rencontrer. »

Bayard lança un sourire triomphal à Marietta, et Fleur fronça de nouveau les sourcils sans qu'elle sût vraiment pourquoi.

« Peut-être l'avez-vous déjà rencontré. » déclara mystérieusement le garçon avec un clin d'œil. « Peut-être qu'il s'est caché à la vue de tous tout ce temps durant. Peut-être s'est-il déguisé comme un simple élève. » Bayard se pencha vers l'avant, et sa proximité d'avec Marietta provoqua un rougissement chez cette dernière. « Peut-être que je suis lui. »

Les sorcières à portée de voix – l'attention des sorciers étant toujours entièrement concentrée sur Fleur – demeurèrent silencieuses pendant une minute, avant d'éclater de rire dans un parfait ensemble.

« C'était une bonne blague, Monsieur… »

« Bayard, Miss Edgecombe. Juste Bayard. »

« Vous avez un sens de l'humour original, Bayard. » sourit Cho.

« Un don bien ordinaire. » répondit-il modestement, ses yeux verts scintillant de chaleur. « Employé pour charmer des sorcières extraordinaires. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Fleur se fit plus proéminent. Claire roula des yeux et planta son coude dans la hanche de son amie. Fleur fit la grimace mais la remplaça bien vite par un de ses propres sourires charmeurs.

« Zet endroit est très différent de la France. » sa voix était une ode mélodieuse qui semblait même affecter Bayard. Le garçon lui adressa un regard appréciateur, et Fleur se surprit à souhaiter que ce regard durât plus longtemps. « J'aime zon atmosphère. »

« Poudlard est le meilleur endroit d'Europe pour y recevoir un enseignement magique. » fanfaronna un garçon de Serdaigle de dernière année avant de lui présenter sa main. « Roger Davies. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Fleur lui lança un soupçon de son Charme Vélane pour toute réponse. Les yeux du garçon se firent immédiatement vacants et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire idiot.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer, Roger. » Fleur saisit la main offerte, et ordonna mentalement au garçon de battre en retraite. Le Serdaigle reporta alors instantanément son attention sur son assiette, le sourire idiot toujours accroché à son visage. La fille qui se trouvait à côté de Roger lui lança un regard noir, un regard que lui rendit en tout point Fleur.

Claire adressa à Fleur un regard compatissant. De même que Bayard, ce qui ne manqua pas de grandement la surprendre. Son garde du corps lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la conversation, détournant ainsi parfaitement l'attention des Serdaigles de la jeune Vélane. C'était un geste étrangement attentionné de sa part.

Claire lui adressa un autre regard, un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « je te l'avais bien dit. ». Fleur l'ignora religieusement.

Seul le temps apporterait les réponses.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore plissa ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis qu'il observait le garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts assis à la table des Serdaigles. C'était un jeune homme assez séduisant, d'une nature manifestement vive et pleine d'entrain. Les filles de Serdaigles semblaient aussi en avoir pris bonne note, et celles qui n'étaient pas engagées dans une discussion avec lui, bavardaient et gloussaient entre elles tout en lui lançant de temps à autre des regards timides. Mais ce n'était pas là ce qui suscitait l'intérêt d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le Directeur de Poudlard observait avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur un monceau d'une substance noire se détacher du corps du garçon avant de se mouvoir avec indolence. Le petit bout de noirceur fut bien vite rejoint par un autre, puis encore un autre. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Sa Vision de Mage lui permettait de percevoir les cœurs magiques de tous ses élèves, de même que leurs auras. C'était un don extrêmement rare. Peu de personnes connaissaient son existence, et Albus ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Normalement le cœur d'un être magique était une sphère brillante et chatoyante, emplie de potentiel. Or Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à voir celui du garçon. Ou du moins pas complètement. La substance obscure le recouvrait tel un épais manteau, mais Albus pouvait percevoir un immense pouvoir brut ne demandant qu'à être relâché.

La substance noire quant à elle était semblable à une ombre, perméant dans l'air, ondulant et dansant autour du garçon comme un bouclier protecteur. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire, Albus en était certain. Il n'y avait nulle trace du résidu pernicieux qui subsistait après l'emploi de maléfices issus des sombres arcanes tels que le Doloris et le Sort de Mort. Non, cela ressemblait davantage à une émotion. Un sentiment, qui serait indépendant du garçon et qui le préservait de tout mal.

Le Directeur reporta son attention sur la table des Serdaigles et vit Marietta Edgecombe se mettre à rougir sous le regard charmeur du garçon.

Une fois encore, Dumbledore se mit à scruter avec soin le garçon. Des cheveux blonds désordonnés qui lui conféraient une irrésistible apparence rebelle. Des yeux verts brillant de gaieté. Une légère cicatrice, presque dissimulée arborait son front.

Attendez une minute.

Cheveux en bataille. Yeux verts. Cicatrice sur le front. Instantanément l'image d'un petit garçon au triste sourire empreint de sagesse assaillit son esprit.

Par Merlin, se pourrait-il ?

Dumbledore esquissa mentalement un croquis de ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler Harry s'il avait été encore vivant. Puis il le compara avec l'apparence du garçon qui faisait présentement rire la moitié de la table de Serdaigle par son attitude enjouée et malicieuse. Les cheveux étaient d'une autre couleur. Les pommettes du garçon était un peut trop hautes. Mais ces traits pouvaient être altérés à l'aide d'un Charme de Camouflage bien placé. Tout le reste par contre…

Albus lança un regard à travers la table des Professeurs, en direction de Lily Potter qui était affairée à découper avec apathie le contenu de son assiette en morceaux plus petits. Le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus ne quittait pas du regard le garçon elle aussi, cependant nulle lueur signifiant qu'elle l'avait reconnu ne s'allumait dans ses yeux. Elle pensait manifestement que le garçon ressemblait énormément à Harry, mais qu'il n'était pas lui pour autant. Albus ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était là un exemple parfait de cruelle ironie.

La volonté était là, se faisant pressante. Celle de bondir sur ses deux pieds et d'annoncer au monde entier que Harry James Potter était sain et sauf. Que le garçon qui riait et plaisantait à la table des Serdaigles avait enfin fini par trouver son chemin vers Poudlard.

Mais il le réprima avec force. Il savait que le camouflage n'était pas là sans raison. Si Harry en venait jamais à décider de leur pardonner, alors il le ferait en temps voulu et selon ses propres termes. Albus doutait fortement que le moment fût indiqué. Le vieux Directeur vit Harry dire quelque chose à la sorcière de Beauxbâtons se trouvant à côté de lui. La jeune fille lui répondit avec un sourire ravissant tout en semblant lancer des regards meurtriers aux filles de Serdaigles se trouvant à proximité.

Eh bien, eh bien, Harry. Les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard se mirent à pétiller. Une Vélane ? Ton père ne s'en tiendra plus de fierté.

* * *

La nuit a étendu son rideau sombre et étoilé sur Poudlard et ses environs. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, vrombissant de vie la journée durant du fait de l'activité de sa cohorte d'élèves, s'est finalement laissé gagner par le silence paisible du crépuscule.

Je fais les cents pas à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment que les quelques lumières encore visibles du carrosse s'éteignent finalement.

Une minute plus tard, nulle autre source de lumière que le pâle clair de lune d'un ciel obscur ne subsiste.

C'est alors que les ombres se mettent à se mouvoir, se tortillant et se convulsant comme si elles étaient douées de vie. Elles finissent par s'agréger entre elles, afin de former une silhouette humanoïde. La tête émerge brusquement, coiffée d'un casque à visière que surplombent deux cornes imposantes. Des orbes de feu émeraude s'illuminent derrière la visière, puis le reste du corps se met à prendre forme des épaulières, un plastron, des gants de fer, et tout le reste.

Haine me fixe du regard, et c'est avec un amusement manifeste dans sa voix au timbre métallique qu'il s'adresse à moi.

« Ainsi donc était-ce là votre mère. »

Je lui renvoie son regard avec froideur, et Haine se laisse aller à un bref rire guttural.

« Le temps n'a guère été clément envers elle, compte tenu des traits desramés de son visage. Il en va de même pour votre père. »

« Je suppose. » réponds-je. « Les caprices de mon frère doivent sans nul doute les accabler. »

« Il se peut. Mais de mon aesmement, j'entraperçois néanmoins une toute autre raison. »

Le chevalier vêtu de noir se met à articuler les jointures de ses gants, brisant ainsi le silence qui avait élu domicile par les craquements secs de l'acier.

« La culpabilité les accapare, semble-t-il. » Haine se retourne pour me faire face. « Je puis le déceler dans leur regard. »

« Une culpabilité bien méritée. » La phrase échappe de mes lèvres dans un lent grondement sourd, et je suis surpris par la véhémence de ma voix.

« La haine fait rage en votre cœur. » note l'imposante silhouette. « Leur présence vous a affecté. »

« Tu mens. » déclaré-je simplement.

« Vraiment, Monseigneur ? » Haine se met à faire quelques pas en direction du lac où le clair de lune qui s'y reflète lui confère la luisance saisissante d'un miroir. « Qu'il n'échappe point à votre souvenance que vous êtes icelui m'ayant façonné dans l'acier forgé par votre volonté et trempé par les flammes de vos émotions, il ya de cela tant d'années. Je suis à même d'éprouver votre haine tout comme votre peine. Celles-là même qui s'acréscient présentement dans les tréfonds de votre âme. Elles sont des plus magnifiques à voir. »

« Tu mens. » dis-je à nouveau en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le chevalier me fixe du regard avec une lueur semblable à de la sympathie.

« Il n'y a nulle improperie à éprouver ces émotions. » dit-il de sa voix grinçante. « Après tout, ils constituent toujours votre maisnie. »

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien, Haine. Ce n'est pas à partir d'aujourd'hui qu'il en ira différemment. »

Il incline sa tête de bonne grâce, acceptant avec une révérence la fin de la discussion que lui signifient mes propos.

« Devrions-nous en ce cas porter notre attention sur un sujet plus agraciable, monseigneur ? » Son épée sort de son fourreau pour révéler une lame d'acier noir luisante et acérée.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire appréciateur et la baguette reposant dans ma main se transforme, s'étirant et se renforçant tel de l'acier fondu pour prendre l'apparence finale d'une lame.

« Quel est le record déjà ? »

« Cinq minutes et vingt-six secondes. » déclare Haine.

« Ce sera donc cinq minutes et vingt-sept secondes aujourd'hui. »

Je le sens sourire sous son casque d'un air de défi.

« Il m'agréerait beaucoup de vous voir essayer »

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre : Dans les mots de Haine**

**Desramé :** usé, fatigué

**Aesmement** : Estimation

**S'acréscier** : croître

**Icelui** : celui

**Il n'y a nulle improperie** : Il n'y a pas de honte

**Maisnie** : famille

**Agraciable** : plaisant

**Il m'agréerait beaucoup de vous voir essayer **: J'aimerais bien voir ça


End file.
